


Flu for the Week

by GoneHavocFex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a gumiho, Akali is sick and miserable poor girl, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Comfort, Cuddles, Eve is a caring lover, F/F, Fluff and Humor, and Kai'sa cooks for her, just mostly fluff, we need more fluff, wholesome things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex
Summary: A hectic stream of events leads Akali to become severely ill.The others are quick to look after her, so they all take a week off.Akali's siren girlfriend would not leave her side.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 586





	1. Stubborn Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Although it's not my first time making fan fiction, it's my first time posting one here. I've only been using this account to read, but I thought I could try and give this a shot. I'm still exploring, haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, friends!

Pain. Excruciating pain.

Akali raised her head to look at the mirror. The reflection that stared back at her had pale lips, heavy eyes, and a forehead that began to gleam with sweat. Her head felt light and she blinked rapidly, vision growing somewhat hazed.

Her hands gripped at the edge of the sink, realizing that her arms were supporting most of her weight because her knees were shaking just a little bit. Akali closed her eyes, taking a careful breath.

The night was nearly over, the sky was beginning to grow dark outside. K/DA had just introduced their new album and they had been frantic and restless about it for the past week. The last seven days were heavily composed of meetings and interviews, every day they had to travel, and every day they spend their sleep in foreign beds in various hotels.

Ahri was the busiest of them all but the foxy woman had become accustomed to it. She was once a solo popstar for most of her life after all, and now she was leader of a famous pop group. She led the girls around the strenuous business of fame with much ease like a wave of a wand. But that didn't mean it prevented a tired breath from Ahri herself.

Evelynn also had a lot of experience regarding this hectic stream of events, but it had gotten more difficult for her when some celebrity affairs of the other members were at her concern as well. They were a group, so they needed to work as one. It was fortunate that the diva was a very protective friend, and so she mostly busied herself with band priority rather than her own.

Kai'sa was somewhat new to the fame, but after a year from the release of their song _Pop/Stars_ , she immediately learned the price for becoming a media star and was ultimately ready to tackle it with the others. The dancer surprisingly had a business woman aura to her, and Kai'sa's skills in discussion and compromise helped the meetings of K/DA run smoothly.

Akali..... Well, Akali was sick.

The rapper, the _maknae_ , the fan favorite of K/DA, stood awkwardly in the restroom back stage trying to steady her lungs. Sweat poured from her hairline underneath her cap, so she reached out to pull a generous amount of tissues from the roll to wipe it against her forehead.

Today was the last day of their hectic week. Their new album consisted of only four songs, one composed by each of them. Ahri thought it a great idea to make music where one voice is more centered than the others. It was a neat notion if Akali were to concede, it was exciting to listen to what the other girls composed, and she had fun making her song, too.

Meetings and trips. Every day they went out, never staying inside for 5 hours lest it waste valuable time. Ahri and Evelynn assured the two other members that the quicker they handle the release of their album, the sooner they get to have their feet massaged.

It was in the third day of the week did Akali felt herself become a bit dazed. It had only been little headaches, but as the day flew by, the headaches became constant, annoying.

Fourth day, her nose grew faintly stuffy. Perhaps it was the drastic change of temperature, from staying in air-conditioned rooms to coming outside underneath the blasting heat of the sun. Nonetheless, Akali disregarded it, never mind that her blocked nostrils aided the ache inside her skull.

Fifth day, and the others slowly began to notice. Akali spoke less, favoring in nodding or shaking her head when asked a question. She dozed off inside Evelynn's car most of the time and had to drink at least 5 mugs of coffee before an interview to stay fully awake and alert. Kai'sa was the first to sense that something was wrong after she caught the rapper just staring idly at her spicy ramyun during lunch.

Akali never just _stared_ at her favorite food in world. So Kai'sa had nudged her, asking softly, "You okay?"

And Akali had broken off of her trance, sat up rigidly and blinked confusedly at Kai'sa, before answering her question with a simple bob of her head and finally eating her meal.

Kai'sa had told the others about her concern, and they all agreed to pay the young rapper more close attention than usual.

Sixth day, this was very bad.

Akali's stomach had churned from all the coffee she had and she spent at least 20 minutes of her day every other hour on the toilet. Her headache still didn't disappear, and her nostrils were full as she sniffed them heavily. Her throat felt rough and she feared to speak, lest it roused the already peaking concern of the other K/DA members even further. There were no more meetings and interviews, this day was solely rehearsal. And they practiced their performance at the venue of their upcoming concert, which was tomorrow.

Akali had to get the practice over with. She followed the orders of their directors obediently. Stay in this spot for a while. Then sashay your way over here after the chorus. Don't stay too close to the edge. Remember your steps, you need to get the audience's attention. Akali over here! Don't stay too close to the backup dancers you might get hit. Akali! This way! No, no, here! Hold your microphone up high!

Her arms felt hefty, and her movement became ponderous. It was almost a miracle she was able to sing a bit for their rehearsal without drawing too much attention. But when she danced, trying to catch up to Kai'sa's choreography, Akali only swayed, moving her arms and legs unenthusiastically.

"Something's not right," Ahri had murmured to Evelynn while they both watched Kai'sa and Akali's part of the performance from the corner of the stage. "I can feel it in my _gumiho._ "

Evelynn hummed to agree, a perturbed frown on her lips. It was late in the afternoon when the diva confronted her. She had placed a hand on the _maknae_ 's shoulder to stop her from going into another round of her restroom breaks.

"Honey," Eve had said, there was no trace of her usual sultry and teasing voice this time. It was only full of worry. "Are you alright?"

Akali had put on a reassuring smile, her lips pressed tightly together. "Yeah, of course. Why you ask?"

Eve's sleek eyebrows knitted uncertainly. "You haven't been...your usual self recently." After a pause, she added. "Are you constipated?"

Akali had let out a faint snort, "Probably from all the coffee I drank yesterday. I'll be fine, Eve."

Before Evelynn could touch the girl's forehead with the back of her hand, Akali had bolted to the restroom.

Today, Akali coughed.

Something vile crept from her stomach to her throat, something thick and oozy. It jumped to her mouth so suddenly that Akali had to fling open the toilet lid and hack.

That hack was painful goddamn. Her throat flexed to let the puddle of vomit out and for a mere second she couldn't breathe. And once the vile was out of her system, Akali harshly rasped for air. She took slow and very deep breathes, and then her eyes swept to the unpleasant appearance of her takoyaki lunch.

" _Nyyuggghhhh...”_ groaned Akali, slumping on the tiled floor and clutching her bare stomach. At least her tummy felt a little better than before.

The rapper tried to recall the events that transpired earlier. Yes, today was their concert. They all sang their individual songs for the past few hours until they ended their show by singing _Pop/Stars_ together. There were hundreds of people, dare say even thousands. Hundreds and thousands of adoring fans screaming her name which Akali desperately tried to listen to despite her foggy mental state. She had to set aside all her illness signs for the show, because this was a big moment for everybody and Akali would not dare ruin it with her ailment.

She performed like she usually would. Akali put more enthusiasm in her dance and sang her song easily without giving away any troubling signs. The song she wrote was purely a rap in all verses and she got through them with big grins and cocky movements. Excitement flowed in her veins, and for a blissful moment, she had forgotten the ache in her muscles and the painful throbbing of her head.

But that moment soon ended.

The concert was over, they all bowed, they all gave their thanks and high-fived some fans that stretched their hands toward the high platform.

Once K/DA was safely secluded backstage, away from many public eyes, Akali had paled. Her body had enough.

And there she was. Inside the restroom. Akali reached out to flush the reminiscence of her takoyaki lunch. Maybe the sound of the flushing toilet will make the others think that she was just taking a long loo and not shaking and sweating on the floor.

Akali stood up on wobbly legs. She had to get out of the restroom now, they had a dinner reservation after this that Ahri arranged and she wouldn't want to miss out on that. She just had to keep it together for a little longer until they arrived home.

Going back to the sink, the tired rapper looked back at her reflection and put on a determined face. She grabbed her mask from the pocket of her fluffy jacket and put it on. At least it covered half of her sickened visage.

Warming up her numb muscles and straightening her cap, she sauntered out to the room.

Kai'sa was first to greet her. The dancer had a big smile on her face when she saw the young woman. "Akali! You did amazing back there, great job!"

Akali managed a small chuckle as the other pop star hugged her. "You did awesome, too!"

She was thankful the mask muffled her raspy voice. Kai'sa didn't notice. She said giddily, "Come on then! Ahri and Eve are waiting on the other side for us. The sooner we have dinner, the better."

Akali agreed completely as she let the dreamer hold her hand and guide her to exit. They both bid their happy farewells and congratulations to the other team that helped while they passed.

They still had their infamous _Pop/Stars_ outfit on, and Akali instantly shivered once they made it out behind the building and down to the parking lot beneath. It was completely dark now, and the breeze was cold, her exposed tummy began to twist unpleasantly again.

"Hey!" The excited voice of Ahri rang in her ears. Their leader ran up to them, her tail swinging back and forth. "We did it girls!"

Kai'sa squealed in response and Akali let out a gentle 'whoo!'. She tried to pump a fist in the air, but a black spot invaded her vision at the sudden movement.

_Uh oh._

"Can I just say that I absolutely _love_ your song?" Ahri told Kai'sa, holding her hands like a school girl.

Kai'sa giggled and squeezed them appreciatively. "About a million times now. Yours can't compare, though. I didn't know you made ballads before!"

Ahri took the compliment like a diva, flipping her hair back proudly. "Foxy's got a thousand talents."

They laughed, walking to Evelynn's Lamborghini. Akali followed in silence, gaze hardening as she kept her eyes down to the pavement.

"I told reception that we'd arrive in 30 minutes," said Ahri, "but Eve said there's heavy traffic going on so we might be a little late."

"Ah, but knowing Eve and her driving skills," Kai'sa replied half-heartedly, "we might just get there on time. She knows the ins and outs of these streets like the back of her hand."

Ahri let out a thrilled squeal. "You know I might ask to have a turn in her car tonight. We're here to celebrate! She's got to make an exception for me."

The dancer rolled her eyes. "Not after you left a dent on the last one."

"Oh come on! She let me used her old car. The one she's using right now is one of her fastest, smooth sailor. "Ahri made a gesture with her hand to prove her point.”Wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Well good luck with that." Kai'sa chuckled.

They made it to the vehicle. It was a magenta colored Lamborghini, the same color as Evelynn's hair. Evelynn herself stood in front of it, talking to one of the group's managers.

"Girls!" Their manager greeted, once they were spotted. Zilean, an elderly man wearing a lovely suit. "Heading off to dinner, I assume?"

"Yes!" Ahri replied for them, smiling widely. He offered his hand for a shake and Ahri shook it a bit too enthusiastically that he laughed.

"Congratulations for tonight. Everyone loved your performance. Your directors and I are planning on hosting a fan convention next week, and we're hoping if you'd grace the vicinity with your presence there?" He said, smiling gently through his blue-dyed beard. "After tonight's show there's bound to be several people wanting you to sign their copy of your album."

Ahri's eyes lit up at the offer, and she looked at the faces of her other group members to hear what they would say. Kai'sa just shrugged, looking unsure, and Evelynn only waved a hand in dismissal.

Without lifting her face, Akali shook her head no very slowly.

"We'll think about it," said Ahri, smiling and shaking his hand again much more carefully to indicate her answer. Zilean nodded politely in understanding.

"Well then! I shouldn't keep you here any longer," he smiled and waved them off. "Have a nice dinner, ladies."

Once he departed, Ahri waited for a mere moment before suddenly posing into a stance, like she was ready to run. "Who's calling shotgun?"

It was one of their many silly antics. Whenever they went out to a road trip, at least two of K/DA's members would race each other to claim the passenger side. Ahri was always one of them, always rushing ahead to the front seat in hopes of taking her turn to drive, as well. And most of the time, their _maknae_ would run to claim the honorable seat, too, only because she got to see the best views from that position. And because she got to sit close to her partner, Evelynn, who was always the one driving.

But Akali just slowly walked past the foxy woman. She dragged her shoes across the ground and wordlessly opened the door to the backseat.

Ahri froze, staring at the rapper before the door softly clicked shut.

"Did....did I say something bad?", asked Ahri softly, her ears slightly flattening into a concerned ‘V’ on her head.

Evelynn had her eyes glued to the rapper the entire time. When the siren saw her, she expected a warm greeting and a usual goofy smile from the rogue, but all Akali did was glare with her blue eyes on the ground. Her hands had been clenching and unclenching, her body swaying gently and her face seemed sweaty. Eve couldn't guess exactly what was troubling her partner because of that mask, but there was definitely something to worry about.

"She might be very tired," Kai'sa said, concerned as well. "Took her a long time to come out of the bathroom when I waited for her."

Inside the lambo, Akali stared at her shaking hands.

"Damn it," she muttered, her voice sounding very dry and raspy by now, possibly from all her intense singing. Perspiration moistened her face and suddenly she felt very, very warm. Too warm for her liking. Burning. Her head throbbed, and she clenched it. " _Nyungghg..."_

Everything hurts. Her head hurt. She couldn't breathe, nose too stuffy. The mask, she's got to take off the mask.

"Akali?" She was hardly aware that Kai'sa had come to sit next to her until she felt a tender hand on her back. Kai'sa found the girl curled down and had her hands wrapped around her head. The dancer's eyes widened in a panic. "Hey what's wrong?"

There was a sound of two doors opening simultaneously, then the two other women appeared up front, their attention focused on their _maknae._

"Akali?" Ahri reached out to her, hand touching at Akali's cap.

Akali said nothing. Her face obscured by her mask and her cap and her hands.

"Darling," Evelynn reached out, too. Her usual stoic facade breaking completely into sheer concern.

Kai'sa made no move to advance lest it frighten the young girl, but then she saw Akali's body heaving, and a terrifying sound of rapid breathing, deep, hollow, and too loud for it to be considered a pant.

Alarmed, Kai'sa immediately pulled the girl to her lap. Akali didn't resist, she couldn't, she was too weak, and she laid upon the dancer's legs like a lifeless doll. Her hands were shaking violently as they covered her face. Kai'sa carefully yet quickly moved her hands away and removed her cap. She threw it on the car floor and then hooked a finger under the mask, bringing it down to finally reveal Akali's face.

The sight of Akali's face made all three women pause in shock.

Akali was ghostly pale. Her lips were so white and they were shivering, opening just a little bit to breathe in through. Her breathing was ragged, and when the mask was finally off, Akali inhaled and exhaled like it was the last time she'll take in oxygen.

Her nose was pink, stuffy, and her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused.

" _Hot,_ " Akali managed to rasp, barely getting the word out through her dry throat. " _Hot..."_

It took a second for Evelynn to process what she said before whipping her head around to turn on the car. The vehicle rumbled to life, and Eve quickly enabled the air-conditioning.

Ahri reached out even further from the passenger seat to touch Akali's forehead with the back of her hand. "She's burning!"

"Hospital," Kai'sa ordered, "drive to the hospital, Eve--"

" _No!_ " Akali blurted as loudly as she could.

Everyone knew that their _maknae_ hated hospitals. It was a place of comfort for the sick, but Akali viewed it as a place where death was waiting. She had been in one, and then never again. But Kai'sa looked panicked and unsure.

"Kali you look sick and terrible," Kai'sa said, no humor in her tone, just a concerned reproach. She swept away the strands of hair around the young girl's face, wiping the sweat away with the heel of her palms.

" _Please..."_ Akali murmured.

Evelynn looked at her for a moment before backing away from the parking lot. "We're going straight home."

Ahri pulled out her phone instantly. "I'll cancel dinner."

Kai'sa relented. She shuffled slightly to get the rapper more comfortable laying on her lap. "Alright then, take it easy."

Their drive home went swift yet paced. Perhaps Ahri was right, this car was truly a smooth sailer. But there was no doubt to the speed it gave. Evelynn drove with urgency, and every now and again, she glanced at the frontview mirror to check on Akali, who was still shaking and closing her eyes. Ahri kept leaning back after texting on her phone to brush off the rogue's hair in an effort to give comfort. And Kai'sa held her quivering hands in her own, trying to soothe them.

Akali couldn't focus at all. Her head ached more than anything and she tried to massage it, but Kai'sa was quick to notice her distress and her attempt to rub her hand on her face, so the dancer brought her own hand to rub at Akali's temples.

 _"Bokkie...._ " Akali groaned, embarrassed at being pampered. Kai'sa shushed her.

They made it to the house. As soon as the car was parked, Evelynn was the first to unbuckle her seatbelt and got out. She opened the other door of the backseat, where Akali's legs took most of the space where she laid down.

"I'll carry her," said Eve, already leaning forward to take Akali in her arms.

Kai'sa helped prop the young girl up. Akali groaned in displeasure, refusing to open her eyes and see the world spin.

Eve slid her arms underneath the rogue's knees and back, carrying her in a bridal fashion. Akali's arms were wrapped around herself, but her head rested against the side of the diva's neck. Evelynn could feel the heat of fever against her own skin.

Ahri was already at the door when Eve arrived. Once the door was opened, she flicked on the lights and Evelynn wasted no time in going to her own room.

"I'll cook her some soup," Kai'sa said, skipping to the kitchen. Eve nodded gratefully and started for the stairs, Ahri following worriedly behind.

When they entered the bedroom, Ahri turned on the lights for them as Eve gently placed the groaning Akali on the queen-sized bed. The diva sat by her side, pulling at the rogue's purple jacket. "You'll have to take this off, darling." She said softly.

Akali groaned again, it was inaudible. She weakly pulled one sleeve of her jacket, exposing her shoulder, but she exhaled a ragged breath and gave up midway. The pillows were so soft and inviting, and Akali buried her cheek to feel its comfort.

Evelynn sighed a little fondly. "Come on, now."

Eve gently pried off the unwanted garment from the young girl’s wilting shoulders, and eventually she managed to remove the jacket without much trouble. Akali just wanted to lay on the sheets and sleep away her pain at this point, her limbs were as limp as a puppet.

"I got her clothes," Ahri announced a she re-entered the room holding a baggy shirt and a pair of blue shorts. "Her room is a mess by the way, I saw your own pants back there."

Evelynn huffed as Ahri gave a small cheeky smirk. But their expressions grew somber the moment their attention was back on Akali. "She'll need to rest first. I'm afraid to move her and she might accidentally break."

Ahri let out an amused _hmm_. "She'll kick you if you say that."

"But she looks so fragile." Evelynn reached out to caress Akali's pale cheek. The rapper's breathing was no longer frantic, it was slow now, but it was still somewhat uneven. Then the diva had a slightly displeased expression. "We knew something was wrong, and now look at her, straining herself too much."

"Rogue's good at hiding it, I admit." Ahri sighed, sitting next to her best friend.

"She should have told us," said Eve, a little irritated. "We could have done something."

A few silent moments passed between them. They watched as Akali blindly moved a hand in search for a pillow, eyebrows clenching. In quick response, Eve snatch a pillow from the other side of the mattress and gave it to the rapper’s awaiting grip, who took it eagerly and hugged it.

"She did this for us, Eve," Ahri stared at the young woman's sleeping face. "We've all been so busy preparing. I think she just didn't want to ruin it."

Evelynn sighed again. She brushed her hand across Akali's face, around her neck, and then back on her forehead, where the warm sensation of her fever was still present.

"But hey," Ahri added, trying to lighten the mood. "She did great back there, didn't she? I never heard Akali rap so fast in my entire life, and I still understood every single word she said."

Evelynn huffed softly. "It took her a while to manage that."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She went into the studio with me one day to practice, and all she did was say my name the quickest way possible."

Ahri tittered. "Must've been sexy."

"Evlin evlin evlin evlin evlin evlin evlin," the diva chanted in a monotonous voice, causing her best friend to laugh harder. "Exactly how she said it. I can't look at this girl for one minute without hearing that voice in my head."

Ahri tried to hold in most of her laughter to not wake their _maknae_ , so she suppressed them into uncontrollable giggles. _"Evlin evlin evlin evlin evlin--"_

"Shhh!" Evelynn whispered harshly.

"I brought the soup," the dancer of K/DA announced as she entered, holding a hot bowl with her mittens on.

Ahri looked up, her smile stretching. _"Kaisa kaisa kaisa kasa kasa kasa--"_

"Ahri!"

Eve flicked her on the ear causing Ahri to shuffle away from her, still holding in her giggles. Kai'sa gave them an odd look before placing the bowl down on the bed table beside Akali.

She removed her mittens and leaned down, putting the back of her hand on Akali's neck. "She's still very warm."

"Of course she is," Eve answered, her displeasure returning. "She's been keeping her fever from us for a week."

"Yet she still performed," Ahri equipped, recovering from her fit. Eve turned her head to glare at her. Their leader just raised her palms up defensively. "I'm just saying. Look, Akali went through all of this strenuous stuff with us to make this concert happen. It did and it went great! Now that it's over, she just wants to rest."

"Ahri's got a point," Kai'sa said, seeing their _maknae_ 's nose twitching in her slumber. "I mean, I would do the same. But I understand your concern too, Eve. Let's just keep a closer eye on this child next time."

Ahri hummed her affirmative, while Eve faintly grunted. She caressed her girlfriend's cheek again. "Stubborn rogue..."

Their momentary silence of gently looking over Akali was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Ahri and Eve perked up in surprise, while Kai'sa smiled.

She made her way out the door, gesturing for the other women to follow. "Come on! I ordered Chinese take-out meal and cake while you two were up here. We can't let the celebration go to waste."

Ahri stood up at the mention of food. She placed Akali's clothes on the bed, which had been on her lap the entire time, and then noticed Eve's concerned gaze at the pale, slumbering rapper on her sheets.

The _gumiho_ placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "We'll make sure to save her a slice. Or maybe half of the cake."

Evelynn snickered at her and shooed her away. Ahri just smiled and left to join Kai'sa down the kitchen.

She looked at Akali again, sleeping with a hollow breath. The young woman's hair was unruly, her ponytail had slipped off when Eve carried her to the house. She was annoyed at herself for not paying attention to the signs, what kind of girlfriend was she? Now her beloved lay stricken, her sickness only going away for a moment when she was asleep.

Eve agreed to Kai'sa's previous statement silently. She'll definitely watch Akali more closely now.

She cupped her partner's cheek one more time, and her heart surged blissfully when Akali unconsciously nuzzled at her touched. "Oh, you stubborn rogue...."


	2. Sleep Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This story will be a least 8 chapters, just so that i can finish it quickly XD
> 
> Please enjoy, feedback will be nice!

Akali wasn’t sure what woke her up. Her mind wiggled its way into consciousness, her eyes peeking through the thin slits of her lids

A soft light from the ceiling invaded her vision and Akali immediately shut her eyes closed.

She tried to feel her surroundings. She was laying her back on something soft, a bed. Her head and upper body were propped up, perhaps on a small pile of pillows. Akali slowly tried to open her eyes again, but this time she brought her gaze down.

A velvet blanket pooled around her midriff, which wrinkled down into thick folds across her legs. She now donned an oversized shirt, the sleeves reaching on her elbows. Her arms were resting on her tummy, fingers gently clutching at the fabric of the shirt.

Akali could scarcely remember what happened. Aching pain in her head and on her face was all she could clearly recall. Yes…she was in a car…laying across someone’s lap…worried voices calling to her…her hands shaking….nose blocked…

A brief jolt of pain surged through her skull and Akali winced terribly. Okay, okay, enough thinking.

She chose to investigate her environment instead. She was clearly in a room, a rather large one, with an air-condition providing a comfortable coolness at the far corner. There was a big wardrobe, a small shelf of books, and a collection of miniature cars enclosed inside a glass case.

Akali blinked in confusion at the display. She didn’t own tiny cars. So, this was not her room?

It took the rapper a long minute to realize that only one of the girls in K/DA owned a set of tiny expensive models of fast vehicles. She’s been in this room before….she’s been here lots of times!

There was a slight movement on her right side that stole Akali’s attention. In her peripheral, she noticed a tall figure beside her, leaning against the bed’s headboard. She slowly moved her head to see who it was.

Akali saw a face she will never be tired of seeing. The other woman wore a simple cardigan, which fitted snugly against her body. A pair of reading glasses were perched on the strong bridge of her nose while she read a book on her hand, and her magenta hair was tied into a loose bun.

Akali swallowed, trying to moisten her mouth to speak. “Eeb…”

Evelynn’s reverie broke off the moment she heard the quiet call of her name. Her attention automatically went toward the rapper as she shut the book closed, and then folded her reading glasses from her eyes. She quickly shuffled forward with a worried and relieved expression.

“Akali,” whispered Evelynn, lovingly grazing her fingertips across the young woman’s cheek. “Darling, how do you feel?”

Akali squinted, feeling her muscles. “Num...”

It was a strain to move. Akali made little movements to prove her point, she shuffled her arms and wiggled her toes, and overall she felt quite stiff.

Her stuffy nose didn’t help in the slightest. The rapper’s voice was nasal and heavy.

Evelynn gently brushed away the strands of hair that stuck to her partner’s face. “You’ve been sleeping for a long time, honey. It’s already one in the afternoon, maybe a bit of stretching will help?”

In response, Akali slowly extended her legs across the bed, doing the same for her backside. She grunted lowly as her muscles tensed, before slumping down.

Evelynn eyed her carefully. “Feel better?”

“No,” was Akali’s blunt answer. Eve kept stroking her face for any sign of the fever, causing the young girl to sigh contentedly. The diva’s touch was so tender, like a feather brushing against her skin, light and delicate. It was a big contrast to how horrible her body feels right now and Akali relished her lover’s attention that she closed her eyes.

Eve blinked in confusion upon seeing the rapper’s eyes flutter. She whispered, “Darling?”

“You so sof….”

Eve laughed quietly, leaning down to press her lips on Akali’s forehead. “I’ll get you some food.”

She stopped when she heard the insistent whine coming from the _maknae_. Honestly, it was more like a stubborn _‘ngyuhh!’_ given her nasally tone, but Eve shifted her attention curiously anyway.

“Don’go….” Akali pouted, her eyebrows curving into a sad expression. Her heart flipped and Eve almost relented, but instead she reached out to hold the rogue’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll be very quick.”

Before Akali could squeeze her hand back, Evelynn had already stood up from the bed. She gave the rapper loving smile and made a gesture to say _‘wait here’_ , then swiftly exited the room.

And as the door clicked shut, Akali looked down at her bed-ridden self, finally taking in the awful condition she put herself through with a miserable frown.

* * *

Evelynn somewhat hurriedly made her way down the stairs. Her agitated footsteps alerted the other inhabitants of the house.

Kai’sa poked her head from the kitchen, followed by Ahri’s, whose face appeared underneath the dancer’s own.

“Is she awake?” Kai’sa asked, her gaze hopeful. They had been anxious about the rogue’s condition since this morning. It was honestly the first time anyone in their group became _this_ ill, and after seeing the almost lifeless appearance of Akali in the car, there were internally frantic.

Evelynn had refused to leave the rapper’s side all day, so seeing the diva finally coming out of her room, both Ahri and Kai’sa were quick to their concerns.

“Yes,” said Evelynn, joining them in the kitchen. “I told her I’ll bring her food. She hasn’t eaten all day.”

“Here,” Kai’sa quickly put her spatula down and grabbed an already prepared bowl of broth from the table. A plate covered the bowl, so the contents won’t spill. “It’s still a little hot.”

“I went to a pharmacy,” Ahri added, moving to the counter to retrieve a small paper bag. She dug her hand inside it and pulled out a packet of tablets. “Sona said it’ll help with the headaches. She also sai—well, _texted_ anyway—that we should put an ice pack or something on her to help with the fever.”

“I put a hand towel in the freezer. Will that work?” Kai’sa gave the bowl to Eve, who carefully cradled it on her hands, and then moved to the fridge to get the towel.

“I guess it’ll do. Oh!” Ahri perked up and placed the packet of tablets on top of Eve’s bowl, heading to fetch a bottle. “Water. Sona said Akali needs lots of it.”

“Tissues,” Kai’sa blurted, blindly giving the cold hand towel to Eve. “Tissues, too.”

“A slice of cake.”

“Hot tea for the sinuses.”

“More water.”

“A thermometer for her temperature.”

“An extra pillow!”

Ahri darted off toward the living the room. By this time, Evelynn’s hands were full of the items they had given her, and she tried to balance them on her grip carefully. When Ahri returned, holding a circular pillow with an image of an anime character, Eve gave them both a blank stare.

“You know you two can just come with me upstairs, right?” She said.

Ahri and Kai’sa paused, a second passes.

And then Ahri suddenly rushed to the stairs with the pillow, while Kai’sa swiftly took half of the item’s in the siren’s hold.

“Let’s go then!”

* * *

“Akaliiiiii.”

Akali raised her head, opening her eyes. She had taken a quick nap, and the sight that greeted her instantly roused her from drowsiness.

A pair of fluffy ears was the first thing she saw, and those ears perked up when Akali made a little noise of surprise.

“Oh sorry,” Ahri leaned her face away, giggling. “You looked sleepy, but we had to wake you up.”

Akali blinked at her, and then Kai’sa arrived bringing a plate and some other stuff with Evelynn towing behind. A little confused at first, Akali shuffled around in her spot when the dancer sat next to her after putting the items down.

Kai’sa bent down a bit to place her hand on the rapper’s hair. “How’s your head?”

Akali sniffed pitifully. “Bonkers…”

“That’s an Akali word for…. _’fucked up’_ ,” their leader said, causing Evelynn to snicker lightly and for Kai’sa to huff in amusement. “I got you your favorite pillow, rogue.”

Akali’s eyes lit up the moment Ahri outstretched her hands to give her the cushion. For the first time since this morning, a hint of a smile appeared on the rapper’s whitened lips. It was only gentle and subtle curve of her mouth, but when the three women saw it, a wave of immense relief washed over them and they quirked their own tiny smiles.

“ _Kakashiiii…._ ” Akali whispered oh so quietly, squeezing the pillow in her hands and then hugging it to her chest.

“ _Cold compressss…_ ” Kai’sa whispered back, a hearty smile on her face, as she slowly hovered the cold hand towel down on Akali’s forehead. Akali winced from the abrupt sensation before sighing contentedly, feeling the heat of her fever vanishing.

“ _Time to eeeaat…”_ Evelynn whispered along with a sly grin, who sat on a small stool next to Akali’s head with a bowl and a spoon in her hands.

_“There’s caaaakkee…”_ Ahri loudly whispered in tandem.

They laughed quietly to themselves as Akali gave a husky chuckle.

For the rest of the afternoon, K/DA spent their leisure time just chilling inside Evelynn’s room to keep their _maknae_ company. Akali allowed herself to be spoon-fed by Eve, because truthfully she doesn’t have any strength to refuse and her girlfriend would not accept any complaints. When Evelynn tipped the spoon inside her mouth, Akali could finally feel her throat become less of a nuisance when the warmth of the soup trickled down.

Kai’sa left a few minutes earlier to retrieve her laptop. Ahri laid down beside her, talking excitedly about yesterday’s concert events as they waited the dancer’s return. Akali listened with an amiable smile, while Evelynn rolled her amber eyes whenever the foxy woman gave a teasing comment about the diva.

Akali felt a different kind of warmth. It was a pleasing one, like the one shared among friends. The rapper relished the feeling as she smiled thoughtfully to herself. It may have only been a year or two since they all met, but Akali had experience nothing but love and concern from the other women. They were like a family to her now.

But then her happy thoughts drifted into melancholy ones. Akali fiddled with the hem of her shirt, looking down at her herself again.

“ _Joesong haeyo…”_ Akali murmured in a small voice, she wasn’t sure if the two women heard her.

However, Ahri did. One of her fox ears turned to Akali’s direction, and Ahri looked up from her phone to give the young girl a soft and understanding smile.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Akali,” she said gently. “If anything, we should be the ones apologizing.”

Akali’s eyes widened, but Ahri stopped her before she could counter.

“I have to admit, I’ve been putting too much pressure on all of our backs from all of it,” Ahri said. “I was just so excited to introduce our new music to the world, especially when we get to compose our own songs this time. I got carried away with all the work that I failed to acknowledge that one of us had to suffer their health because of it.”

Akali looked at their leader unsurely, ready to rebuke, but a sigh coming from her other side stopped her.

“As much as I like to put all the blame on Ahri,” Evelynn said, causing a playful frown to appear momentarily on Ahri’s lips, “She’s right. This is none of your fault, Akali. You’ve done your best to make this happen. You had been so energetic on stage. You looked like you were having the time of your life, just rapping and laughing.”

Evelynn stroked the side of her face affectionately with a forlorn gleam in her eyes, and continued. “We were all so caught up in the moment that we didn’t know you’ve been suppressing your pain inside this whole time.”

Akali leaned into the siren’s touch. Ahri gave her own version of comfort by placing a hand on their _maknae_ ’s shoulder.

“Let us take care of you, it’s the least we can do,” Ahri said, before a teasing smile stretched her lips. “I mean, it won’t be much of a difference, since Eve’s already your nanny—“

“I beg your pardon?” Eve squeaked, sitting up rigidly. “I’m offended!”

Ahri rolled her eyes. “We all know you’re so whipped, Eve.”

“Well excuse me, foxy,” Eve countered. “I’m not the one practically _bowing_ every time Sona has her eyes on me.”

Ahri’s cheeks began to tint in pink. “Don’t bring that up! This isn’t about me!”

“It is now.”

Akali let out a breathy laugh. “You so whipped, Ahri.”

“It’s not like you don’t _bow down_ whenever Akali calls your name, too, Eve!”

“I don’t,” Eve said simply, smirking. “I just throw her a kiss.”

“Then you’re just as whipped as I am!”

“No, I’m not, because Akali is already my girlfriend, so that defeats the purpose,” Eve’s teasing smile widened. “And Sona isn’t yours. So you’re much more whipped.”

“Ooooohh…” Akali responded with a little giggle.

“You’re not being helpful, rogue,” Ahri threw the young girl a gentle poke to her side, causing Akali to squirm as she tittered.

“I leave for a minute and you two are already at each other’s throats.” They all shifted their attention as Kai’sa entered the room with her laptop and a large bag of popcorn at her side. “As far as I’m concerned, all three of you are whipped.”

“Aww but Kai’sa,” Ahri cooed half-mockingly. “We all know you’ve been eyeing that delivery girl’s rear for ages. So you’re part of the whip club.”

Akali laughed, and Evelynn slyly grinned. “When will you make the move, dreamer?” Eve said to the dancer teasingly.

“Kai’sa is whipped,” Akali said around her smile.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes, despite her unamused expression though, she curved a playful smile of her own as she threw the bag of popcorn at Ahri. “Scooch over, ladies.”

Ahri caught it before the bag hit her on the face. Akali shuffled to give Kai’sa more room across the bed and asked curiously. “What’s the popcorn for?”

Kai’sa crossed her legs as she made herself comfortable between Ahri and the rogue. “We’re going to watch a movie.”

“In that case, mind giving me some room, darling?” Eve asked. Akali gladly shifted to give the diva enough space to lay down. Even though Akali gave a vacant enough spot, Eve just squeezed in next to her, not that Akali minded of course. The sensation of Evelynn being squished by her side with the siren’s arm wrapped fittingly around her neck gave Akali the most relaxing position. She sank into her girlfriend’s loving hold, her head resting against Eve’s own.

Kai’sa was at her right side, laying down lower, her purple-haired head just at the level of Akali’s shoulders.

Ahri was laying at the dancer’s right. She had opened the bag and already started chewing on the popcorn. “So what are we watching?”

Kai’sa hummed. “Rom-Com?”

Akali gave a displeased groan, causing Evelynn to snicker and pinch her on the cheek.

“Eve’s scandalous videos,” Ahri suggested.

“Veeerryy funny, foxy.”

“Horror,” Kai’sa intervened before anything can go on from that conversation. “We’re watching horror.”

“Aren’t Evelynn’s scandalous videos terrifying enough?”

“Ahri!”

“Horror!” Kai’sa said loudly. “We’re watching horror and that’s final.”

Akali let out a prolonged _‘yeessssss’_ as Kai’sa browsed through various movies on her portable computer. Eve glared at Ahri from the other side of the bed, and Ahri just responded by cheekily chewing on the popcorn louder.

Once Kai’sa found a movie, something about a sinister cult, she settled the laptop in a position where all four of them can watch easily.

As Kai’sa pressed _play_ , Akali’s gaze briefly swept on the women around her and couldn’t help but release a delighted smile.

They were indeed her family.

* * *

Evening came swiftly before anyone noticed. They all decided to watch another movie while having dinner in Eve’s room. Of course, Eve would not allow any food to be staining her bed, so it was just Akali left to be comfortable on the sheets while the others settled themselves on the floor with pillows underneath their butts.

Evelynn spoon-fed her again, but Akali didn’t mind, even if she was capable enough already to hold a spoon without shaking. Akali herself was glad to have more movement in her joints. She sat up and leaned against the headboard with her legs crossed, and every now and again, Kai’sa would check on her temperature.

Her nostrils were still thick, and it would be a while before Akali could do some singing because of it. Her head ached once in a while that she had to close her eyes and miss a big portion of the movie they had been watching, and dare Akali admit that she even stole a few naps in the middle of it.

Standing was still dizzying for her, so she couldn’t leave the room without asking for help. But asking for such made Akali embarrassed.

When time came that they needed to sleep, Kai’sa and Ahri aided in cleaning Eve’s room and excused themselves. They bid the two lovers good night, especially Akali, who had received a gentle order of taking her pills and drinking more water from Kai’sa, and a soft and slightly teasing smile from Ahri, and then they retired to their own quarters.

Now, listen, Akali didn’t want to stand. Being upright for too long made her vision spin. And she was more than grateful that she could stay in bed until she was better.

But Akali felt her insides tingle, and she eyed the door of Evelynn’s bathroom longingly.

“Akali,” Eve called her name sweetly, smiling as she reached out to stroke her face. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m….okay,” Akali murmured.

“You seem uncomfortable?”

“……I need to pee.”

Akali blushed as Eve raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Do you need me to carry you?”

“…..” Akali couldn’t respond because of her embarrassment, but Eve chuckled lightly at her sheepish expression before sliding her arms underneath her partner’s body.

“Up we go then.”

Evelynn swept her up effortlessly in a bridal fashion. Akali slowly wrapped her arms around the siren’s neck, trying to balance her weight so that her girlfriend won’t have too much difficulty.

However, once Eve started walking, Akali’s world began to spin that she immediately closed her eyes and _thunk’ed_ her head against Eve’s collarbone.

“What’s wrong?” Evelynn quickly asked in concern, halting.

“Dizzy,” Akali muttered, eyes clenching, her arms tightening around the diva. “Give me a moment…”

Several moments passed before Evelynn continued making her way to her bathroom, walking slowly this time. But when she had to put the rapper down to let her do her business, Akali tightened her hold again, though she slowly placed her feet on the floor.

“Careful.” Eve whispered, helping her balance.

When she was sure her partner can handle it on her own from here, Evelynn hesitantly stepped out and closed the door, keeping herself close to the wooden barrier just in case something bad happened.

A minute passes, and then another.

And another.

Then the sound of the flushing toilet.

Evelynn quickly opened the door once she heard it, and oh. She was glad she did it on time.

Akali had stumbled ungraciously forward when she tried standing up. Evelynn had just entered the bathroom and was instantly greeted with Akali’s body harshly colliding against her own.

“Akali!” Evelynn gasped, holding her tightly to avoid the rapper from falling onto the floor.

“ _Nyyuughh…_ ” Akali whimpered with her eyes hardly clenched shut, grasping at Eve’s shirt in vain. Evelynn picked her up again, carrying her all the way to the bed.

“Darling?” She said frantically, gently lowering her down onto the mattress and stroking her forehead. “Kali, are you alright?”

Akali’s jaw clenched. Her skull was throbbing again and she didn’t want to open her eyes, but she sensed her lover’s face was close to her own, so the only thing Akali did as a response was to pull at Eve’s shirt and bury her face on her neck.

“ _Don’t go…”_ Akali whimpered.

“I won’t,” Evelynn reassured almost instantly, giving a chaste kiss on the rapper’s head. “Never.”

The siren cautiously settled herself beside her partner, any sudden movement might cause Akali to give a painful groan. And hearing that painful groan was a huge distaste to Evelynn ears. She watched helplessly as Akali’s face was scrunched up in dread, even as the diva pulled the rapper close to her chest.

Akali’s arms were already wrapped around her, and her face was hidden against Eve’s shoulder. The rogue’s breathing suddenly became heavy and Evelynn panicked.

_What to do…what to do…what to do?!_

Evelynn then recalled how Kai’sa had rubbed Akali’s aching head yesterday, how Akali seemed to be soothed by that single act. She brought her hand up quickly, burying it in Akali’s unruly brown locks and treaded the rapper’s scalp with gentle yet firm massages.

And with that, like a miracle, Akali’s panting slowed into a steady. Eve felt the girl’s face relax against her shoulder, and the grip Akali had around her body loosened.

Evelynn sighed in relief. She continued her ministrations, kneading her fingers against the base of Akali’s head and up to her forehead and to her temples. She did this while holding her partner protectively in her arms, not stopping until she could miraculously make all the pain her beloved is experiencing disappear.

A few minutes passed, then a soft snore.

Evelynn stopped to lean back a little, to see the rapper’s face, to know if she was okay. Akali looked peaceful, but her eyebrows furrowed into small troubled wrinkles. Clearly her head aches did not subside.

Eve frowned worriedly, kissing the wrinkle on her forehead before tucking Akali’s head under her chin.

“Sleep well, darling.” Eve whispered, keeping her lover close as she closed her eyes.


	3. Sick and Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my recent attention that "sick Akali" is a common K/DA prompt, haha
> 
> Oh well, enjoy I guess XD

Knock, knock. “Eve?”

Kai’sa stood idly by the diva’s room, her right hand carrying a small breakfast tray, and her purple apron still tied around her body. She waited for a response while keeping a chef’s eye on the food she brought with her.

It was 10 o’clock in the K/DA household. Kai’sa was always the first to wake up, around six or seven in the morning, to prepare food for the girls and to accomplish more work throughout the rest of day. It wasn’t unusual for the rest of them to rise much later in the morning, but Kai’sa was sometimes a worry-ward. She always calls them down for meals just to make sure the three girls had something inside their stomachs.

Today was definitely no exception. Evelynn still hadn’t come down, and it made Kai’sa a bit too perturbed. Their _maknae_ was sleeping in the siren’s quarters after all, perhaps something troubling had happened.

Either that, or Evelynn decided to sleep in. Which is just irritating in Kai’sa’s book.

Fortunately, Eve’s voice cut through the door as she called out, “It’s unlocked!”

Kai’sa stepped in, balancing the tray on her hand with ease. But what she saw next made her pause under the doorway.

“What…”Kai’sa started, a slow and amused smile beginning to stretch her lips. “…is going on?”

The dancer of K/DA had to keep herself from giggling.

On the center of the bed lay Evelynn, her magenta hair splayed across her pillow. On the diva’s arms lay Akali, sound asleep, but the rapper’s limbs were wrapped tightly against the other woman’s body. Akali’s arms coiled around the siren’s backside like a possessive snake, and their legs were entangled into a messy heap under the blanket that Kai’sa can’t decipher which foot belonged to whom.

K/DA’s _maknae_ had the most turbulent diva in the music industry into a koala-like embrace, trapping her from making any movement, and the thing that fueled Kai’sa’s merriment is the fact that Evelynn is absolutely okay with it.

“I’m assuming you brought food,” Evelynn said blankly, unimpressed at how Kai’sa failed to suppress her giggles.

 _“Hahaha,”_ Kai’sa brought a hand to her mouth, keeping her laughter as quiet as she could before carefully placing the tray down on the bedtable. “You guys look so cuuuutte.”

Eve seemed to pout, her shoulders dropping sullenly only a little bit. “Cut me some slack, _Bokkie_.”

Kai’sa laughed again, it was soft but it was louder, no doubt that Ahri picked it up with her sensitive fox ears from somewhere in the house. It made Evelynn internally groan.

“How’s she doing?” Kai’sa asked instead, her humorous smile still tainting her lips. She sat down beside the two entangled women, and placed a gentle hand on the back of Akali’s head, which was buried against Eve’s bosom.

Evelynn’s pouting was soon replaced with a tender expression. She looked down at the rogue sleeping against her. “Not very well. She can’t stand without stumbling after.”

“I see,” the dancer frowned in concern, “then it’s still the bed for her today. I’ll be close by, holler if you need anything.”

Eve sighed in relief, “Thank you, _Bokkie.”_

Rapid footsteps echoed from the stairs, which grew more prominent as they approached. Both women perked up upon hearing it. And a moment later, Ahri appeared, her phone in one hand, her attention still on the screen.

“Hey Eve, I told Zilean that—“Ahri lifted her gaze from her phone to speak to the diva, and then stopped to stare in momentary bewilderment.

Their leader blinked once, before a wide smile curved her lips.

“HA— _mmmff!_ ” Kai’sa had swiftly stood up from the bed to cover the foxy woman’s mouth. She lifted a finger to her own lips, making a _‘shush’_ gesture, but there was no denying the dancer’s own teasing grin.

“Shhh.” Kai’sa whispered.

Ahri looked at Evelynn, who glared at her sullenly.

“Do I really look ridiculous?”

“Not at all,” said Kai’sa.

“Yes,” Ahri answered, tittering hysterically after _Bokkie_ removed her hand. “Very much so.”

“I can’t get up,” Eve sighed defeatedly. “And frankly, I don’t want to.”

Kai’sa laughed heartedly. “You look comfortable enough anyway.”

“Remove the part where rogue might squeeze the life out of you,” Ahri snickered playfully. “So whipped.”

Evelynn opened her mouth to say something snarky, but a sickly groan filled the room, causing all three women to still immediately.

Akali shifted in her place, loosening her hold on Evelynn significantly as she did so. She brought a hand up, rubbing the drowsiness away from her eyes.

A sniff, and then a gruff, exhausted voice. “Eeb…?”

Evelynn’s eyes softened, she whispered. “Darling?”

Akali groaned again, closing her eyes and embracing the siren tighter, causing a small wheeze to come out of Evelynn’s throat. “You guys are so loud…”

Kai’sa pursed her lips quickly, and Ahri huffed, looking sheepish. “Sorry.”

“And y-you,” Eve said, her tone a bit strained but she managed to give a lighthearted smile. “Are so strong…”

“Whuh..?” Akali lifted her face, looking adorably confused. Then gazed downward, noticing Evelynn’s arms compressed together against her own. Akali widened her eyes and murmured nasally, “Ah… _gomen ne…”_

Akali shuffled away, her arms and legs retreating, but Eve kept her at arm’s length before the rapper could go any further. She kissed her on the forehead. “It’s fine.”

“Breakfast Akali,” Kai’sa said in small glee, sitting back down on the bed to put the tray on her lap. “Can you sit up?”

As Akali—somewhat elatedly, might I add—carefully propped herself up to take the tray on her own lap, Ahri moved toward the other side of the bed, gesturing for Eve, who gave her a curious look.

“What is it?” Evelynn sat up as her best friend perched herself beside the diva.

“Zilean.” Ahri said simply, as if that name alone will answer all of her questions. However, Evelynn just appeared more confused.

“What about him?”

Ahri paused in surprise. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Have you checked your phone at all?”

“Not since yesterday.” Said Eve, and Ahri grumbled. “What does he want?”

To the siren’s surprise, Ahri’s expression looked solemn and irked. “He needs us to attend a conference with him, something about a new music producer…whatever that means.”

Evelynn’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you told him we’re having a week off?”

“I did,” their leader countered. “But he said it’s urgent.”

Eve stole a glance behind her, Kai’sa and Akali were having a lighthearted conversation while the latter ate her breakfast. “We’re kind of in the middle of something much more important here.”

“I know,” Ahri agreed, glancing at the same direction before focusing on the diva. “But Zilean is persistent. He’s been calling and texting me for the past hour. I suggest we get this over with.”

“Akali can barely stand,” argued Evelynn, her guise becoming annoyed. “How does Zilean expect _all of us_ to come with him?”

“That’s what I was about to tell you,” said Ahri, tilting her head toward the dancer’s direction. “Kai’sa can stay and watch over her. You and I should go.”

Oh, right. Of course.

Evelynn frowned, clearly displeased at having to leave her girlfriend with the illness. “And you already told him this?”

“He mentioned it himself, actually.”

Evelynn exhaled in irritation. Of course their manager needed his two most experienced artists to attend this meeting. Ahri and Eve were not new to Zilean’s management, they had been under his supervision way before K/DA was formed, so it was logical enough for him to have them both settle this conference professionally.

But Eve was not so easily persuaded. Although she trusted Kai’sa well enough to look after the rapper, she just didn’t want to leave Akali in such a sickly state. And besides, the siren was starting to enjoy her week off, as well. The thought of going back to business so soon made her frown in indignation.

Evelynn sighed, exasperated. “When is this meeting?”

“To—“Ahri started but then quickly stopped. “Tomorrow.”

Eve eyed her suspiciously. “You were going to say something else.”

“It was supposed to be _today_ ,” said Ahri. Then she sighed. “But based on the furious expression you’re giving me right now, I’ll just tell the old man that we’ll go tomorrow.”

Eve had tensed her shoulders, her eyebrows had lowered into an intense scowl. To most people, receiving such a disapproving look from the diva would make their faces sweat nervously. But to Ahri—who had witnessed far more scary looks from the woman—it was a common expression aimed at her, so she only responded with an amused huff and simple shrug.

“Thank me, then,” Ahri grinned jokingly.

Evelynn grunted. She would rather not.

* * *

It would be a lie to say that her head no longer hampered her ability to stay upright.

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Their leader had announced a formal gathering with their manager Zilean tomorrow, and since Akali couldn’t keep herself on her feet just yet, only two of them had to go while one stayed to keep an eye on her. Akali didn’t like this news at all.

In fact, she even attempted stand up from the bed to prove she could handle it, but she slumped down immediately before she could straighten her upper body.

 _This sucks,_ Akali thought glumly. She wasn’t a baby to be treated this way damn it.

Kai’sa had left to buy groceries in advance for tomorrow. The dancer was very willing to watch over her, and although Akali didn’t mind _Bokkie_ ’s company at all, her girlfriend’s absence for an entire day left her feeling a bit gloomy inside.

Speaking of girlfriend, Evelynn was currently scanning over her clothes in the wardrobe, searching for a decent enough outfit that she could wear for a meeting the siren herself didn’t want to attend. Akali looked at her for a moment, making sure that the older woman was busy with herself before making her move.

Akali lifted her left leg, bringing it over to the edge of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and she shuddered lightly. So far so good.

She sluggishly lifted herself up, using the foot on the floor for some leverage. The blanket rustled quietly at her movement, causing Akali to stop midway into sitting upright, using her elbows to support her weight.

Evelynn didn’t notice. She continued her search, bending down to inspect the bundles of pants she had folded underneath.

Akali inhaled a ragged breath. Slowly and discreetly, she sat up, trying to ignore how the room began to sway.

She had to be careful. Her vision won’t spin if she took her movements leisurely. No sudden movements.

Next, she shifted her right leg, moving it toward the edge to join the other one on the floor.

“Akali?”

Her name, uttered in such a soft and concerned voice, caused the rapper to freeze and shut her eyes.

She had her back facing the diva, but Akali was able to sense her lover approaching swiftly, and then a hand touched at her waist.

“Wait,” Akali murmured before Evelynn could speak, “l-let me at least try….”

Evelynn’s eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty. Akali continued her leisurely action, dragging her other leg toward the floor, but it was now accompanied with Eve’s gentle coaxing, much to the rapper’s gratefulness.

Both feet now planted on the ground, with her face dipped lowly, Akali cautiously opened her eyes. Vision steady so far, but Akali knew that when she decides to stand up, she would wobble and sway.

“Are you alright?” Eve’s light tone filled her ears. Akali felt the siren’s arm around her waist tightening. “Your head?”

“Heavy.” Was all Akali could say before leaning sideways toward Evelynn.

Eve quickly wrapped her girlfriend in a tender hold. They were both sitting at the edge of the bed now, it was progress, but Akali wanted to step it further.

As if reading her mind, Evelynn put on her mildly scolding voice. “If you’re trying to prove you can come with us tomorrow, I suggest you spend your time resting instead. We’re not going to risk you passing out on us.”

Akali was crestfallen, her shoulders slumped in sadness and defeat. Evelynn noticed the subtle movement and her eyes immediately softened.

Eve kissed her against the side of her head and murmured sympathetically, “I don’t want to be away from you for more than a second, as well, darling. I would gladly carry you around wherever you want, even. But that won’t make your condition any better. You need to stay here and rest.”

Akali made a small noise, perhaps to say she didn’t agree to that last statement, or perhaps to indicate her embarrassment, the rapper herself wasn’t sure anymore. But it was a noise, one that Evelynn portrayed as a desolated whine.

“Ahri and I will be over it quickly,” Eve reassured, kissing her partner’s head again. “For now, let me tend to you. Do you feel like standing up?”

Akali leaned away a little, blinking her eyes and raising her head. “I’ll try.”

She stood on wobbling legs, thankfully her knees seem to be holding on steady. Eve stood as well to help her balance, that was until an idea had struck her.

“Hold on, darling,” said Evelynn, prompting her girlfriend to sit back down. “How about I prepare a bath? It might help you relax.”

A bath sounded nice. Akali hadn’t washed since yesterday, so the idea was welcomed with a perk of interest.

Evelynn smiled. “Wait here for a moment.”

She stayed idly on the bed, still remaining upright. Her head felt like a heavy boulder on her shoulders, but at least she was able to maintain a fair amount of eye contact on something without feeling too dizzy. Akali had taken those pills the girl’s had prescribed, but she felt like medicine only aided in her sinuses than in her head aches. Her face had returned a significant portion of color at least, but her runny nose still gave her some trouble. She couldn’t smell, though she could breathe in a little now.

Akali raised her head again, swaying a bit. She heard the water running in the bathroom, and then a soft padding of footsteps against the carpet.

“Ready?” Evelynn whispered, holding out her hands for the rogue to take, to which she did. She allowed herself to be led by the siren.

Akali kept her gaze down, worried that a single swipe of her eyes might instigate another dizzying episode. She was finally walking at least, though somewhat slowly, but she took care in watching her steps to prevent herself from stumbling.

Things went by smoothly, and by the time Akali fully lifted her head, Evelynn was already tugging her hand to the bathtub.

“Careful now,” said Eve gently.

Akali dipped her feet in the water, feeling it comfortably warm that she eagerly sank into it. Soap foamed the bathtub only a little bit, but the young girl was grateful to have it caressing against her bare skin.

Evelynn, fully clothed, bent down toward her girlfriend as Akali laid on the tub. “Feel better?”

With eyes closed, Akali hummed, her voice muffled underneath the water, causing a bubble to pop from her mouth. Evelynn chuckled.

“I’ll leave you to it, then. I’ll check on you in a few minutes.”

Before Evelynn could make her departure, Akali jerked, water splashing from her sudden movement.

“Nooooo,” said Akali, pouting despite herself. “Join me.”

Eve sighed fondly. “But—“

“ _Please?”_

……How could Evelynn deny her girlfriend the joy of being with her? How could she say no?

Laughing softly, Evelynn took off her clothes. Seeing this, Akali made a delighted noise and made room.

The siren cautiously stepped in the tub with her, and the water level rose to the brim with their two bodies occupying it. Fortunately, Evelynn’s bathroom was spacious, and her bathtub easily accommodated them both to lay next to each other.

Once Eve was situated by her side, Akali leaned in to her, her arms finding themselves around the singer’s slim form. Eve hummed approvingly, leaning toward her as well, their heads resting against each other.

“We haven’t done this in a while,” she said, her tone sultry, yet light.

Akali sniffed, her expression relaxed. Upon hearing it, Evelynn tilted her head away to look at the young woman worriedly.

“Is your fever still bothering you? You weren’t hot when we took your temperature, so I assumed….Otherwise I wouldn’t have suggested this.”

Akali shook her head, relishing the warm sensation of both the water and the luscious body nest to her. Evelynn seemed to be satisfied by that answer for now, so she silently enjoyed the loving experience in her own reverie.

They spent most of their time just laying peacefully in the tub with each other’s presence. Up until Evelynn decided to really clean the other girl from her unwashed misery. Akali now sat between her legs, while the diva carefully scrubbed and brushed her figure with firm yet delicate touches from behind.

Akali felt herself truly relax. All the strenuous activities from the previous days definitely left a huge toll on her, which can be said the same for the siren. Both of them didn’t have much time together except sleeping and sharing lazy kisses on the same bed. But now they were finally able to enjoy a serene moment without the stressful thoughts of work the next morning.

Well, Evelynn still had that darn meeting, but she chose not to dwell on that.

The thing that she will _really_ dwell on, was the way how Akali sighed and hummed in contentment every time the singer caressed her body. The rapper’s muscles were so numb, and the stiffness gradually melted away from Evelynn’s delicate massages.

When it came to applying shampoo on her brown hair, Evelynn made sure to tread her fingers across the young girl’s scalp, hoping to ease the ache that still lingered. Akali appreciated the gesture, and she showed her gratitude by squeezing the diva’s legs from under the water.

However, once they were finished, dried their hair, and wrapped themselves in bathrobes, Akali’s mind seemed to lose its strength in keeping her balanced.

The young girl slipped trying to walk on her own, but Evelynn’s reflexes were quicker, and she caught her partner before Akali could face plant on the tiled, bathroom floor.

“ _Nyuuggh..”_

“That’s it,” Evelynn said resolutely. “I’m carrying you.”

In a bridal fashion once again, Eve carried her to the bed, propping her up the headboard with several pillows against the rogue’s back.

“You alright?” Eve stroked her cheek delicately.

The rapper opened her eyes a bit, giving her lover a small and reassuring smile that resulted in a forehead kiss. Evelynn backed away to quickly get some fresh clothes.

Several minutes later, Akali found herself laying down once again, with the velvet blanket tucked snugly on her form. Evelynn hovered over her protectively, tenderly caressing the rapper’s face.

“Sleep early this time,” Eve whispered to her. Despite the sun still poking in the horizon in the middle of its set, Akali found herself nodding drowsily along. She would gladly ignore her aching skull with the state of slumber.

Before Akali could flutter out, she mumbled, “Eve?”

“Yes, darling?”

Akali sniffed, “I love you.”

Evelynn gave a charming smile, leaning down to kiss Akali on the forehead again. “And I love you.”


	4. Pillow Fort

“I wish _Bokkie_ was here.”

Ahri sat rigidly with her elbows touching the table, the lower half of her face being obscured by her hands. The _gumiho’_ s usually golden eyes were currently dull in its color as she stared at the Head Speaker talking nonsense at this meeting with a calculating gaze, her ears slightly flattening in displeasure. Her butt was at the edge of her chair, almost as if she was ready to pounce on anything that might trigger her annoyance.

Beside her, Evelynn remained seated with a calm and collected behavior. Unlike her friend, the siren’s expression was blank and stoic, almost bored. One leg was draped over the other, curtsy of the pencil skirt she wore.

“For once in my life,” Eve replied, murmuring so that only Ahri could hear. “I have to say I agree with you.”

That statement would usually provoke a snarky response from the foxy woman, but Ahri was in a peevish mood, and her impatience seemed to grow the longer this meeting went on. So she just answered with a quiet little, “Hmph.”

Zilean hadn’t been clear with what this conference was about, and he admitted that he didn’t exactly know it himself. The blue-bearded man was just as surprise to have this announcement being shoved at his face, but if this gathering concerns the light of K/DA’s career, then he was willing to get it done. So far though, he wasn’t pleased with what these people were discussing, just as Ahri was. But he kept his composure professionally.

The directors were proposing a set of restrictions for the group, adding that it will help maintain the order of managing their already blooming careers. These rules included how they should compose their music, how should they interact with the fan base, even going as far as changing their diet and workout routines. It would have been a sound proposition just for the sake of keeping their celebrity image, but the leader of K/DA knew better.

 _This_ was the reason why Ahri left her connections with previous music labels. _This_ was the reason why she decided to reinvent herself. _This_ was the reason why K/DA came to exist. She never liked the idea of having restrictions to hamper her music creativity.

And now they were doing this to her again.

They wanted the major control of the fame, Ahri was aware of that. But the intensity of her anger was at a different level now. During her solo career, she had to speak against these issues by herself, but these three talented girls were with her now, all with different ambitions and unique styles that held the same passionate love for music. Any issue that Ahri had to deal with, it was at the concern of the other members as well.

And Ahri was absolutely fuming because she was very protective of these girls that she would go as far as shooting herself in the face if it would mean that K/DA will not go through the same hardship that she went through.

Evelynn had to place a restraining hand on the _gumiho_ ’s shoulder the moment Ahri was literally about to pounce on the Head Speaker after his discussion. That bastard just looked so satisfied with himself that Ahri wanted to swipe her manicured nails against his face.

The two women really wished Kai’sa was here. The dancer had this aura that made everyone agree to whatever she was saying without feeling too intimidated. Meetings like this went smoothly when Kai’sa was around.

But today it was just Ahri and Evelynn. A frightening combination of a snarling fox that was backed up by the daunting glares from the diva.

“No.” Ahri said strongly after an uncomfortable silence.

The Head Speaker sighed. “Miss Ahri we had hoped you would under—“

“No.”

“With all due respect, this is for the sake—“

“No.”

“Miss Ahri please consi—“

 _“_ _아니_ _!”_ Ahri quickly stood up, her chair squeaking, her fox ears laid back against her head. Her voice had shifted into a slight snarl emitting from the back of her throat.

The panel frighteningly drew back from her loud outburst, eyes wide in alarm. The only ones who were unfazed were Evelynn and Zilean.

The room grew deathly quiet. Ahri’s golden eyes were bright with ire as she continuously glared at the Head Speaker, who became nervous under the _gumiho_ ’s intense gaze. Zilean let out a breath and decided to speak up.

“As much as I regard the public safety and protection of these talented artists,” their manager stood up as well, his hands behind him and his chest somewhat puffed out in a business-like manner, “I would have to remind you all that it is with the group’s full right to decide on this matter. Especially if it concerns the alterations of a music routine they have long been accustomed to.”

His calm and baritone voice somewhat settled the tension that hovered in the atmosphere. Even Ahri managed to ease a little bit, but her eyes still portrayed her anger. She let Zilean take action, because Ahri knew that she won’t be able to settle this meeting in a collected fashion with all the annoyance boiling in herself.

Zilean raised a hand at the fuming _gumiho_ ’s direction. “Miss Ahri says no. And although as the leader, her answer would be more than enough to settle this….dispute. But to further validate this decision, I will ask the rest of the group’s members for their support. Miss Evelynn?”

The tension may have decreased with Zilean’s deep and soothing voice, but everyone’s uneasiness returned at full faze when the most demanding diva of the music industry stood up at her full height.

Ahri’s reputation in the media is mostly portrayed as an elegant celebrity willing to socialize, just don’t get her angry, because she’s also willing to bite. Evelynn, on the other hand, provided an eerie effect to those around her, already making people feel on edge when she’s in the vicinity.

So when Evelynn stood up, a stern look on her strikingly gorgeous features, the panel knew there will be no acceptance to their offer today.

Eve glanced at them briefly before turning to Zilean. “It’s also a hard _no_ from me, darling.”

Zilean clasped his hands together resolutely. “Then on behalf of the rest of K/DA, your generous proposition shall be denied. Is there anything else that the panel would like for us to entertain?”

The Head Speaker paused as he pursed his lips. Ahri narrowed her eyes at him. “That will be all, sir Zilean.”

Zilean nodded gratefully. “Then we will be taking our leave.”

“My apologies. Thank you for your time.”

* * *

“That was a _waste of our time!”_

Evelynn grunted her agreement as they exited the building. Her friend stomped in irritation beside her.

“Those crooks took half of our day off for THAT?!” Ahri continued. “Ooohh if I could just…”

Ahri trailed off as she made intense squeezing gestures with her hands. Eve couldn’t help but snicker lightly in amusement. Zilean just sighed in exhaustion.

“If I had known this was what they wanted to talk about, I wouldn’t have dragged you girls out here and just gave them a firm response by myself.” He said. “Considering the fact that the venue is basically in the _edge_ of the country. Sorry to have lavished your day, ladies.”

Eve let out a breath. “It was bound to happen at some point.”

“If they try this again,” Ahri grumbled, thin eyebrows furrowing in displeasure. “I’ll break their necks. How many times do I have to yell at them that no means no?”

“Hopefully they won’t,” Zilean assured, pulling out his phone as they made it to the parking lot. “I just got word that the company won’t make similar deals like that with K/DA anytime soon.”

Ahri huffed, seemed to be satisfied by that for now, while Eve sounded a low _‘mmm’._

The parking lot underneath the building was silent. Oddly, Busan seemed to be relatively peaceful today, as well. Eve and Ahri had expected their drive to be delayed from the common traffic, but they arrived at the city with some time to enjoy a bit of sightseeing.

This didn’t lessen their damper mood, though. That meeting was an absolute drag. Ahri wanted nothing more than to return home and relax. Evelynn wanted to be with her sick girlfriend and tend to her.

As they made it to Eve’s Lamborghini, Zilean waved his farewell and went to his own car to depart.

“Send my regards to the others,” he said, smiling. “Especially Akali. Safe travels, ladies.”

The two women nodded their heads and went inside. As Evelynn started the car, Ahri perked up in her seat and turned to her.

“You know, while we’re here, maybe we could buy the girls some souvenirs.” She suggested, and then shook her head sarcastically. “We have to get something good out of this trip, at least.”

Evelynn hummed, backing the car away from the parking lot. “Sure, what should we get them?”

Ahri raised an eyebrow teasingly. “I assumed you’d know what Akali would want.”

“Ramyun,” Eve bluntly answered, causing Ahri to laugh at how quickly she said it. “We already have a separate cabinet for those.”

“I’m sure Akali would be absolutely delighted to have another one in her collection.”

“We’re not buying her ramyun.”

Ahri laughed again, pulling out her phone as Eve revved onto the highway. “I’ll ask _Bokkie._ ”

The Lamborghini didn’t make much sound as Evelynn drove across the wide roads, but it did attract a lot of attention from passersby. Luckily, the car’s windows were tinted, so it gave the two artist some coverage and privacy.

When Eve halted at a red light, Ahri’s phone dinged to announce that she received a message.

 _Leggings would be nice, preferably those stretchy ones for dancing, if they have some. Otherwise just a_ sunhat _, thanks_ —was Kai’sa’s text.

Ahri hummed, typing— _what about rogue?_

Few moments passed, and then— _Ramyun._

Ahri bursts out as she laughed. And Evelynn, who was leaning toward the _gumiho’_ s side to read the text, groaned audibly.

 _Tell Kali that Eve’ says no—_ Ahri responded, her fingers shaking a bit as she giggled.

 _She’s pouting now, shame on you two—_ texted Kai’sa. It made Ahri titter while Eve muttered in disapproval as the diva revved again when the traffic light turned green.— _She said just surprise her._

“Surprise, huh?” Ahri mused, putting her phone away as she nudged an elbow at her best friend’s side.

“I’ll give her a surprise lecture,” mumbled Evelynn. Ahri chortled.

“Aww you just spoil her too much.”

Evelynn remained silent, slouching slightly on the driver’s seat. It may be true, but she didn’t want to admit it out loud. Not when Ahri looked at her like a grinning idiot who knew all of her secrets.

Their car ride was unbothered and peaceful. As Evelynn made lefts and rights across the city’s streets, Ahri was attentive to search for a shop or two to get what the other girls requested. There were many that sold clothes, but none of them really caught the foxy woman’s eye.

People went in and out of buildings, holding bags and much of the like. Ahri hoped that they could find a store that was a bit secluded and less crowded. The media hadn’t really caught on their arrival in Busan just yet, and hopefully they could avoid much of the publicity before the some cheeky paparazzi gets a hold of their presence.

Evelynn tried searching for a store, too, driving moderately before they could reach the city’s boundaries. Then suddenly, Ahri perked up, her tail raising in excitement.

“Over there,” she said, pointing to a humble store at the corner of the road. Eve looked at the lone building before driving carefully toward it. There were no people walking here, and only bicycles were seen parked by the lamp posts. Their little shopping activity might go swiftly than they thought.

It was funny when Evelynn parked her Lambo though, it heavily stood out among the simple vehicles strewn about, like a big, red pimple. Luckily enough, this neighborhood seemed more silent and calm. The two best friends got out without much probing from anyone here.

The store itself was also silent and calm. As they entered, a tiny bell from above the doorway jingled to announce their arrival. Ahri’s ears flicked in surprise when she heard it, looking up to coo silently. “How cute! It’s been so long since I went to a store with these little bells. Reminds me a bit of home.”

Eve smiled softly, looking around the racks and shelves that not only held clothes and adornments, but some interesting Knick knacks, as well. The store itself had a homely vibe, the smell of freshly varnished wood and the sweet fragrance of indoor plants filled atmosphere.

Ahri took a deep breath, bearing a tiny grin of delight. “I like this place.”

 _“Annyeong haseyo!”_ Came a warm greeting. Both women turned their heads at a young girl with a short ponytail, her outfit going along with the style of the store. “Welcome to—“

The girl stopped as she gasped. Ahri gave her a friendly smile, and Eve softly gave hers.

“K/DA!” The girl squealed in delight, bowing low. “It’s an honor to have you here!”

“It’s an honor to _be_ here,” Ahri replied pleasantly, gesturing around. “I’ve only been here for two minutes and I’m already loving this place.”

Evelynn chuckled lightheartedly. The girl blushed. “T-Thank you! Ah! May I show you around? Anything you might like?”

Ahri hummed, then turned curiously at the siren. “Wait, what are you getting her?”

“I have something in mind,” said Eve. “But I’d like to have a look around just in case.”

“Suit yourself,” Ahri replied with a cocked eyebrow and a teasing smile, then turned to the black-haired girl with a warm expression. “Do you have any leg-wear?”

“Right this way!”

Evelynn scanned the items in her own silent gaiety. There were shirts with intricate motifs, leather shoes that appeared to be handmade, and some bracelets and necklaces made out of either colorful beads or shining stones. Only Ahri and she were the customers here, so the diva took her time to just marvel at the various displays.

It wasn’t until she reached a section of the store did Evelynn found what she hoped was looking for. There was a thick clothing rack that hung numerous jackets and coats, and behind it was a wall of shelves with the same type of clothing. Evelynn ruffled through the hangers, looking over every individual garment with squinted focus.

A white hoodie caught her attention. She took it off from the rack to examine it, feeling its soft and fuzzy fabric in her hands. Eve hummed, liking the sensation. It was only in plain white, but when Eve flipped it over to the back, her eyes widened slightly with amazement.

There was an image of a Chinese dragon outlined in bright greens, purples, and golds, its tail coiling around behind the right sleeve of the hoodie. The dragon emitted a grey smoke from its nostrils, its bright neon eyes glaring directly at the viewer.

Evelynn grinned to herself in satisfaction. Perfect.

Ahri had eyed the hoodie with interest when they met at the counter. The blonde carried the desired souvenir Kai’sa wanted, both the leggings and the sunhat, and—much to Eve’s utter amusement—a small bottle of some sweet fragrant for herself, as well. Eve made no comment, just a lighthearted snicker.

After a giddy request of taking a picture—to which both women agreed happily—they left the humble store with warm farewells, promising another visit when they arrived at the city. Ahri smiled gleefully, chattering about taking the other two girls here next time.

They drove through the highway again, heading to Seoul.

* * *

The television in the living room was lowered in volume, creating a comforting background noise while Kai’sa placed the last batch of dough inside the oven. She hummed a tune as she removed her mittens, then she perked up at hearing the door click open.

“We’re hooomme!” Ahri chimed in a sing-song voice. “ _Bokkieeeee~”_

Kai’sa rolled her eyes and smiled. “In the kitchen!”

“We brought your gi— _woah!”_

Kai’sa’s expression suddenly evoked panic as she dashed out of the kitchen. “Wait be careful!”

Ahri and Evelynn stopped in their tracks, their feet almost slipping into a bunch of pillows that were strewn across the living room floor. The two _unnie’s_ widened their eyes in bewilderment, seeing that the long couch and arm chairs were moved to the side, creating a large space in the middle of the vicinity.

That large space was occupied by some kind of makeshift tent. A sizeable blanket served as its roof, and the walls were made with multiple layers of pillows. Several other pillows were seen around it, creating small heaps.

Kai’sa carefully padded around those pillows, tip-toeing toward the two surprised bandmates. “Welcome home,” she whispered loudly, giggling at their bafflement.

“Is that a pillow fort?” Ahri asked, her tail raised in curiosity and interest.

Kai’sa gestured to it dramatically. “Ta-da.”

“Did you make it?”

“Yep.”

Ahri eyed her playfully. “Why..?”

Kai’sa giggled. “See for yourself.”

Evelynn, who slowly began to realize what’s going on, was the first to approach the pillow fort. She removed her heels, walking with bare feet around the fluffy chaos across the floor carefully. She stood in front of the flat-screen TV, then face towards what looked to be the entrance of the fort.

Evelynn knelt down, looking curiously inside.

Within the pillow fort, with a blanket rolled around her body like a burrito, was Akali, sound asleep.

Evelynn’s smile could brighten the whole house if it was possible. It wasn’t a wide grin, but her face held such a genuine look adoration and fondness that the curve of her smile reached her eyes.

“Awww.”

Hearing that rare coo from the diva, Ahri quickly padded over to the fort and knelt down beside her.

“Oh my _goooood,_ ” Ahri squealed in delight, grinning. “She’s so cuuuttee!”

Akali look so at peace in her slumbering state. Her brown hair was the only thing the girls can clearly see, because half of the _maknae_ ’s face was buried within the burrito blanket. Only her eyes and nose peeked out from the covers.

“She wanted to wait for you guys here,” Kai’sa said quietly as she approached. “I helped her walk, but she was so insistent to do it by herself that she ended up just lying on the couch in exhaustion. Long story short, I built a pillow fort and she slept inside it.”

“This is so cute,” Ahri gushed. Before squealing quietly again, grabbing her phone from her pocket. “Let me take a picture!”

Evelynn could do nothing but stare lovingly at the woman cradled in the covers she claimed as her girlfriend. This was such a rare sight to behold, to see an innocent Akali wrapped snugly in a blanket, compared to the cool and fierce persona that the rapper usually showed off to the public.

Ahri’s phone suddenly flashed as she took the picture, and it caused their _maknae_ to shuffle in her position.

Ahri quickly hid her phone as she saw Akali lift her face from the blanket. Blue eyes began to peek through drowsy lids and Akali shook her head gently, rousing awake.

“Whuh…Kai’sa?” Mumbled Akali, her voice was clearer than yesterday, but was still garbled from her sleep. Akali tried to focus her vision, yawning. “Are they here yet…? You finished your cookies…?”

Kai’sa smiled loop-sidedly, laughing. “Yes, and yes.”

It took a moment for Akali to process what she said. But when she finally did, the rapper blinked rapidly, squinting in confusion at the two additional figures sitting at the fort’s opening. “Huh…?”

“Akaliiiiiiii!”

Ahri thrusted herself inside, giggling at the sleepy dumfounded expression that appeared on Akali’s face.

“ _Unnie..?”_ Akali muttered, before freeing her arms to push the _gumiho_ ’s face away. “You’re too cloooosee..!”

“I can get closer~”

“Noooo…” Akali whined lowly. “My foorttt…”

Ahri only laughed, playfully resisting Akali’s weak attempts to push her face away.

“Leave me aloooonnee…”

“Alright fiinee,” Ahri huffed dramatically. “Clearly you’re not happy to see my beautiful face.”

Akali only mumbled incoherently, giving a weak glare through her droopy eyes. “No.”

Ahri pouted, then laughed again. “Okay, okay. I’ll get out of your way, you rude ninja.” She stood up, nudging the siren beside her teasingly while she did so, winking “She’s all yours, Eve.”

Ahri joined Kai’sa, who left for the kitchen. Smiling warmly, Evelynn slowly crawled inside the little fort and reached out to caress her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Hello, darling.”

Akali sluggishly snapped her eyes open, blue eyes staring at the siren. Her arms then suddenly reached out for her partner.

“Evelyyyyynnn….”

Eve chuckled heartily, instantly leaning forward to let the rapper embrace her. She rested her forehead against the other’s, smiling a rare smile that was only reserved for the love of her life. “I missed you.”

Akali mumbled incoherently, still trying to escape the state of drowsiness, but the expression of happiness and contentment was clear in the younger woman’s face. Evelynn pressed her lips against Akali’s cheek, lingering there for a moment to portray how dearly she missed her as Akali giggled at the sensation, before slowly pulling away. Her red lipstick marked the rogue’s skin, and Eve laughed softly at how her girlfriend let out a pleased whine.

“Eveee....”

“Yes, honey?”

“Love meeeee…”

Evelynn chuckled tenderly, kissing her on the lips this time. “I love you, Akali.”

Akali hummed against the singer’s plump lips in delight. “I love—wait, noooo!” She suddenly jerked away, eyes wide in distress. “No lip kisses. You might catch the sick.”

“Sorry,” Eve smiled sheepishly, but was immensely satisfied to see that her lipstick tainted Akali’s lips, as well. “I can’t help it. It feels like forever since I had the luxury of kissing you on the lips again, darling. I’m getting desperate.”

Eve leaned down a little to nuzzle her nose against the rapper’s, scrunching up their faces playfully in the process. Akali giggled again and tightened her hold around the siren’s neck. “Making out will make me dizzy.”

“It will?”

“Yeah. You’re intoxicating.”

Evelynn smirked, her voice going sultry in mischievousness. “I am?”

“Mmm. Makes my chest tingle.”

“In a good way, I hope.”

“In the best way.”

“Evelynn!” Kai’sa barked harshly from the kitchen, making Eve jump. “If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, you better stop it right now or else Kali will sneeze the living daylights out of herself!”

Evelynn blinked in mild confusion before looking at the girl underneath her. Akali frowned like a dejected child, sniffing pitifully. “She’s right.”

The diva smiled teasingly, hovering close to her partner’s face. “A little kiss on the lips never hurt anyone.”

“Don’t do it, Eve!”

“Mother _Bokkie_ is mad,” Akali muttered, but she made no attempt to push the siren back as Eve went closer.

“Mother _Bokkie_ is a killjoy.”

Ever so slowly, Evelynn pressed her lips against Akali’s. Indeed, her desire to capture the rogue’s mouth and initiate a heated battle between them like they usually do was aching to be satiated, but Eve still didn’t want to risk anything to hurt her, even if the siren did feel a bit tempted to do so. Akali just looked so adorable in her current state, it was difficult to keep her hands to herself, not when Akali openly encouraged her affections.

But Eve was satisfied enough to just feel her lover’s lips on hers. They both closed their eyes, Akali hummed in content as Evelynn practically laid on top of the brunette’s body, wanting to be closer.

They were so enticed with each other that they didn’t hear the padding of feet approaching.

“Oi,” Kai’sa said, bending down to the fort. Then she sighed, putting a hand to her face, muttering. “Of course. What else is new? Wait—Ahri! One cookie at a time! Don’t shove the whole plate in your mouth!”


	5. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News flash: K/DA is making a comeback on Aug. 27?!!?

The hoodie was two-sizes too big for her

It reached past her waist and ended around her thighs, the rather long sleeves swallow her arms until only her fingertips poked out through the hems. The furs of the collar tickle under her chin, and the hood was perched protectively behind her neck like a turtle shell—thick and puffy, that it heavily obscured the entirety of her face when she brought it over her head. Evelynn mentally lamented over it because she neglected to ask for a suitable size.

But Akali was absolutely _overjoyed._

Her expression was positively beaming with glee, her dopey grin returned to plaster on her face. She had eyed the dragon imprinted on the back with awe and traced its outline with a meek finger, taking in the swirls and mixes of colors surrounding the mythical beast, before burying herself inside the white hoodie with child-like enthusiasm. Akali had stood up so quickly, much to the horror of the others, to capture the diva into a cheerful embrace accompanied with swarms of grateful phrases in both Korean and Japanese.

Akali loved it, even joking about it being better than all her spicy ramyun combined. And Eve’s chest rumbled with pleased chuckles, before she had to quickly put the rapper over to the couch when she felt Akali beginning to sway uneasily.

Akali wore the hoodie for the rest of the day, and she kept it on when she went to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, but the sun was hiding. Heavy clouds engulfed the sky and soon enough, rain poured down with an intense drizzle.

Kai’sa frowned as she watched the wild downpour from their large glass window. The sky flashed, followed soon after by the sound of thunder, which was heavily muffled against the thick walls of the K/DA penthouse.

Ahri stood beside her, reading the weather update through her phone. She was in nothing but a black crop top, exposing her midriff, and baby blue shorts that hugged the curves of her hips and thighs. Kai’sa herself wore much warmer clothes than her companion; a violet sweater, her own crop top underneath, and the leggings that Ahri had given her the previous afternoon fitted snugly on her legs.

“It’s going to rain all day,” Ahri informed, her ears flicking briefly as thunder rumbled above them. She tossed her phone over the couch and watched it bounce gently against the cushions, before raising her arms to stretch. “Well! Might be the perfect time to finally try out that new spa room we installed.”

“I’ll pass,” Kai’sa replied, doing her own stretch. She lifted a leg, holding the knee below her chest, and then made circular motions with her ankle, before bringing her leg down to do the same to the other one. “I think I’ll give these pants a rehearsal though, see how they can keep up with my dance routine before they snap.”

“Okay rude,” Ahri furrowed her eyebrows in feign annoyance. “Do you not have faith in my fashion choice? I got those leggings _specifically_ for your erotic dancing.”

“What?” Kai’sa turned to her, an amused and disbelieving look on her expression. “Is that how you’ve always viewed my dancing? Erotic?”

“Girl your flexibility is out of this world,” she giggled. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re secretly made out of rubber.”

Kai’sa snorted and playfully pushed the other woman with her shoulder. “It takes practice. I can always teach you.”

“Oh no no no,” Ahri took a step away, laughing. “I don’t think my spine can take it. Seeing you bend like that makes my tails curl.”

Kai’sa smiled, hinting mischievousness that was rare to show on the dancer’s face. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned backward, arching, throwing her head back as she grinned at the _gumiho_ upside down. “Like this?”

“Oh god _Bokkie_ seriously?!” Ahri quickly whipped her eyes away, her tail coiling around her legs in a fluster. “It gives me weird chills! I swear this isn’t natural!”

The dancer erupted into a full-bodied laugh, returning to her upright position almost effortlessly. “I told you! Practice. The extra flexibility will help you in your performance.”

“No thank you,” their leader flipped her hair impishly and poked her tongue out. “At least I’m not completely stiff. Like Evelynn.”

“Clearly you haven’t seen the full capacity of my own flexibility, foxy,” Evelynn retorted coyly, walking in nothing but a silky robe as she joined the two standing by the window. She had two steaming mugs in each hand, and she offered one to Kai’sa before continuing, “I can arch my spine just as effortlessly as _Bokkie_ can. Maybe even lower.”

Kai’sa, who had already brought the rim of the mug to her lips, snorted in light mirth, causing her hot drink to swish around the cup. Ahri just rolled her eyes. “The studio and the bedroom are different, Eve. Either way, I still don’t believe you.”

Evelynn smirked around her own mug. “Akali can confirm.”

Kai’sa choked lightly on her drink. She brought a hand to her mouth to cough meekly. “Oh god.”

Ahri swiftly patted her on the back, laughing. “You know I might just ask her. She’s in your room, right?”

“Don’t you dare wake her up,” Eve squinted half-threateningly. “You can ask her when she’s well enough to eat her spicy ramyun in one sitting.”

Ahri paused to blink at her. “You’re really willing to prove yourself that you can bend so unrealistically like that?”

“Of course. I won’t let my dignity be brought down by the likes of you.”

“Okay rude.”

“How is Akali, by the way?” Kai’sa intervened, both to ask in genuine concern for their _maknae_ and to quickly shift the topic before these two idiots can bite each other on the neck (literally).

“She’s alright.”

Eve’s tone turned soft as she looked at the downpour through the window. Her amber eyes glinted a gleam of concern. It was an expression she barely showed to the public, but to K/DA, it revealed the diva’s true tender-hearted nature.

Kai’sa gave her a tiny smile of understanding. “She doesn’t look very pale now. I checked on her yesterday before she went to sleep, her fever isn’t as intense. Almost gone, well I hope.”

“Kali’s a fighter,” Ahri added to assure, moving closer to the diva so that she could throw a friendly punch on her shoulder, which caused Eve to snicker. “I bet she’s imagining all those bacteria to be the bad guys and she’s beating them up with her ninja-dojo skills.”

Kai’sa pursed her lips to keep herself from giggling. “I mean, she’s not wrong.”

Evelynn rolled her eyes, sighing. “I’m both amused and disappointed that it’s exactly what Akali would be thinking about in her current situation.”

“Our _maknae_ ’s a huge dork.” Kai’sa said as a matter-of-factly.

“I second that notion.”

“She’s _my_ huge dork.”

“You’re so whipped, Eve. God.”

“Says the one who follows Sona around like a puppy.”

“I am a _fox_.”

“So you admit to be following Sona around?”

“As a fox—“

“God. You’re so whipped, Ahri.”

“Excuse me, I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition—“

“ _Jungji!_ ” Kai’sa intervened loudly. “As much I like to see you both roast each other to the death, I highly suggest we do something else than just stand here looking at the rain through our window.”

Evelynn quickly turned her head as she directed her gaze outside. Ahri did the same, a funny smile tainting her lips. “We do look kind of ridiculous right now.”

Dramatic seconds passed. The weight of the realization dawning on them as they stood side by side across the clear glass window like some sort of cliché scene from a movie.

And then they laughed.

Kai’sa snorted through her little fit of giggles, trying to keep her drink from spilling as her hands shook. A smooth, lowly chuckle came from Evelynn, mouth curving into a rare smile that showed her teeth. Ahri, the ever playful _gumiho_ that she was, chortled louder than the others, her chest bouncing slightly in her mirth.

The tabloids may have captured the drastic personalities of these women individually, but when together, the sisterhood of K/DA was clear to show through the media. Proving that despite their major differences, their loyal camaraderie will forever be universal.

* * *

Evelynn entered her bedroom silently, pushing the door using her shoulder. She had brewed an extra hot cocoa and had refilled her own mug. Kai’sa excused herself to go indulge in the dance studio located at the bottom floor of the penthouse, while Ahri excitedly had the whole spa room for her own devices.

Once inside, Eve closed the door with the heel of her foot, eyes immediately focused on her bed. Akali laid there with several pillows under her back, body slightly upright against the headboard. The rapper was facing the screen of a laptop, where Evelynn had generously placed between them to watch a movie.

Akali had fallen asleep in the middle of the film. Her head rested on her own shoulder, tilting her face to the side. Strands of her brown hair invaded her face, her little mouth ajar to let out quiet snores.

Evelynn let out a fond sigh as she disposed the mugs on the bedtable, lingering her gaze on her sleeping girlfriend for a moment. Akali was cute, no matter how punk and untamed the rapper keeps saying that she was, Akali was undoubtedly an adorable young girl in Eve’s eyes. Brave and bold and full of charm.

Eve laid next to her, propping herself up higher than her partner so that she could drape an arm around the rogue’s shoulders. Akali felt the movement in her unconscious reverie, so she automatically lifted her head before resting her chin on the diva’s arm.

Evelynn smiled, bringing her other hand to graze her fingertips across Akali’s smooth cheek. “My sleeping beauty.”

* * *

Akali woke up to the sound of paper shuffling.

Her eyes fluttered open like a gentle butterfly hovering over a flower. It’s only when she raised her head did the rapper notice that she was leaning against a firm and slender body.

She blinked and looked up, squinting. “Eve?”

Evelynn perked up, ripping her attention away from her book. “Akali.”

The siren’s face had brightened from her previously neutral expression as she leaned down to give Akali a loving kiss on the lips. Akali squeaked in surprise, before it melted into a pleased hum, her arms finding themselves gently hugging around the diva’s waist.

Eve leaned away, keeping their faces at close proximity, and whispered. “How do you feel today, darling?”

Akali sniffed lightly, a lazy grin on her features. “Loved.”

Evelynn let out a satisfied chuckle, her rumbling chest caused the rapper to lean into her more closely. “How about health-wise?”

“Pretty good,” Akali wiggled, adjusting to be more comfortable, and then did a lighthearted inhale. “I can smell the scent of your perfume more clearly now. Which is always nice.”

The side of Eve’s lips curved into a little smirk. “Intoxicating, too. As you’ve mentioned yesterday.”

Akali blushed, cheeks gradually tinting in pink as her shoulders hunched up sheepishly. “I uhh…heh…yeah.”

Evelynn hummed humorously, kissing the rapper on top of her head. “You flatter me, rogue.”

Akali released a tired little giggle, wiggling like a gleeful slug against the siren’s hold. Evelynn let out a breathy laugh, but before she could speak, a high-pitched scream erupted from the other side of the house, causing the two lovers to jump and widen their eyes.

“ _KAI’SA WHAT THE HELL?!”_

The dancer’s guffawed laughter echoed through the walls. Rapid footsteps started approaching the diva’s room. And not even a minute later, the door burst open to reveal Kai’sa, sweating and grinning like mischievous child.

“Eve save me,” she said hurriedly, sliding next to the diva’s other side on the bed. Evelynn only looked at her dumbstruck, unable to fully process the sudden situation while Akali stared at the purple-haired girl with the same flabbergasted expression.

“Kai’sa!”

Ahri stomped inside the room with only a bathrobe covering her naked body. Her hair was still damp, her fox ears lying flat against her head, and her face was twisted into an emotion of extreme annoyance and displeasure as she glared coldly at the still chortling dancer on Eve’s bed.

“What are you two doing?” Evelynn questioned. She’s not even angry or at least bit of irritated at the abrupt disturbance, just completely surprised.

“ _That girl_ ,” Ahri pointed a sharp fingernail at Kai’sa, “decided to greet me by the doorway of the spa room with her back _twisting like that woman from the Grudge!”_

Kai’sa laughed breathlessly. “I thought it would be funny!”

Akali, who stared at her _unnies_ in shock, immediately formed a grin as she stretched her arm across Evelynn’s body to give Kai’sa a high-five. “Nice!”

“ _OH you are so dead!”_

Kai’sa wasn’t able to return the high-five as she quickly shuffled away from Ahri’s menacing arms reaching out for her, only for the dancer to collide against the floor with an audible thud. Ahri instantly lurched forward, pinning _Bokkie_ down among a throng of flailing limbs.

“No no no foxy, mercy please!” Kai’sa began to cackle, feeling the _gumiho’s_ hands tickling harshly on her sides. _“Mianhe! Mianhe!”_

Akali moved over Evelynn’s body to watch her two bandmates wrestle it out on the floor, laughing and cheering at them playfully. Evelynn shifted in her position to stare at them as well, only to give a loud sigh and a shake of her head as Kai’sa’s wild laughter and Ahri’s indignant yips filled the atmosphere of the house.

Indeed K/DA’s sisterhood was clear for all to see, but witnessing their shenanigans behind closed doors, it was an entirely different story altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a good time to tell you that this little story is inspired by how the members of the K-Pop group (G)I-dle interact with each other when they're not busy doing music stuff XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, any feedback will be appreciated!


	6. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for K/DA's new release!  
> The skins already look stunning!

_“I’m a goddess with a blade,_

_Siri chyuh bwa nae eereum,_

_Itchi moht ha geh,_

_Loud, loud, loud, loud.”_

Akali was curled on the corner of Evelynn’s bed, knees folded to the level of her stomach while her hands grasped at her little Kakashi pillow. Her eyes squinted, concentrating, quietly singing their popular song as clearly as she could muster.

_“I could take it to the top,_

_Jhul dae mum choo ji moth hae,_

_Nae ga kkeut nae joo neun,_

_Bad gal, gal, gal, gaaa….”_

Her voice grew raspy at the last part and she immediately cleared her throat.

Akali felt a lot better apparently, for the first time since the last few days, her nostrils were clear. But there were still minor instances when the thickness briefly returned that she had to blow it out against several clumps of tissues. Regardless, it made her head feel less heavy, and the constant aches in her skull were gradually reduced to only little pangs of pressure.

The same could not be said for her throat, though. Her voice still carried that sickly rough undertone and she avoided raising it. But it was getting kind of annoying, so perhaps a bit of singing could help smoothen her vocal chords.

This next part was Evelynn’s lines, and Akali paused for a moment to swallow the dryness of her larynx before mimicking the siren’s rich and low vocals, slowly and rather croakily.

_“And when I start to talk like that…_

_Oh you won’t know how to react…._

_I’m a picture-perfect fa…._

_…that wild in my veins…you can hear it in my…_

_Growl, growl, growl, growl….”_

Akali paused, inhaling.

_“So keep your eyEES—!”_

Her voice suddenly twisted into a squeaky yelp when she tried to capture Ahri’s high notes. Akali shut her lips, flushing lightly in embarrassment. That short slip-up was louder than she expected, and hopefully Evelynn didn’t hear it from her business in the bathroom.

Slowly, she sat up, intending to reach the glass of water on the bedtable to soothe her somewhat rusty insides.

After chugging down half of the glass’ contents, she tried again, skipping forward to her rap part.

She coughed before even letting a word out.

“ _Guuhh…”_ Akali grunted, reaching out again to finish her glass.

“Akali,” a smooth voice called out to her, and the rapper directed her attention to the bathroom door. “Darling, remind me again which shirt you wanted to wear?”

Evelynn stood there in a bathrobe, her magenta hair damp, framing her sharp features. The diva’s face was scrunched up in contemplation as she eyed two of Akali’s shirts she carried on one arm. Akali tried not to stare.

“U-Uhh…” She cleared her throat, pointing. “The green one.”

Evelynn hummed. She walked towards the bed in small strides while picking out the chosen shirt, laying it down on the sheets for her younger girlfriend to wear, but when Eve undid the knot of her robe to wear Akali’s other shirt—a plain black one—Akali quickly averted her eyes away.

Eve saw this and cooed. “Still so shy, rogue? You know I don’t mind your eyes on me.”

Akali hunched her shoulders and murmured. “Just being respectful.”

“You’ve seen me naked many times before.”

“And I always look away.”

Evelynn chuckled, her sultry tone seeping in her voice. Slowly—and rather seductively—she crawled over the bed towards her partner, her bathrobe now completely open to reveal her naked chest. She hovered her face next to Akali’s, then perched her chin on the rapper’s shoulder.

“My love,” Evelynn whispered sensually, giving her ear a little kiss. “Such a gentle woman.”

Akali’s cheeks began to heat up, feeling the diva’s hot breath against her neck, and the sweet scent of her shampoo flooded her senses. This woman always liked to tease her, sometimes it was too much.

“Eve…” Akali croaked.

Evelynn only hummed sweetly, trailing her luscious lips along her girlfriend’s neck to plant gentle kisses.

And Akali sighed quietly, gradually giving in, as she tilted her head modestly to the side to give the diva more access to her skin. Eve smirked, but had to stop, planting one last lingering kiss on the rapper’s flushed cheek.

“As much I’d love to ravish you more with my affections,” she said, her eyes gleaming with concern now, “I’m more worried about your health. How are you feeling?”

“Hot and bothered,” Akali replied, leaning her face on Eve’s, and softly glared at her.

Evelynn grinned somewhat proudly to herself, but she raised a hand to bring it against Akali’s forehead, feeling it closely, before moving down to touch the solicitous beating of the rogue’s heart. “Does your head still feel heavy?”

Akali covered the siren’s hand on her own, comforted. “Not so much.”

“Do you want to stay in bed?”

“I—“Her voice cracked and she quickly cleared her throat. “I-I think I wanna chill at the living room. It’s getting kind of boring just lying down.”

Evelynn let out a big playful pout. Akali knew instantly what the diva was thinking, so she huffed in amusement. “So chilling in the living room sounds much better than laying with your naked lover in bed? Darling, I’m hurt.”

Akali pouted back. “I lay with your naked self almost all the time.”

Eve didn’t back down. “Don’t you wanna lay with me more?”

“I’ll lay with you at the living room.”

Evelynn wanted to continue this silly argument, but found herself too prone to the adorable pleading expression the rapper gave off. Akali’s lower lip was puckered out, her thin eyebrows curving together into a sad arch, the infamous puppy face. Even when she was only joking from the start, Evelynn could never get herself to say no against that adorable expression.

She gave those pouting lips a loving kiss, causing Akali to squeak in slight surprise. “You’re lucky that you’re cute, honey.”

Akali grinned, victorious. Evelynn chuckled softly.

“Let’s go, then.”

“…..Eve- _chan_?”

“Mmm?”

“Please get dressed.”

* * *

They found Ahri lying on a nest of bedsheets on the floor.

Their leader was on her phone, earbuds on her fox ears, and her head around a neck pillow. She seemed very engrossed on something on the screen.

Evelynn opened her mouth to question about all the pillows and blankets strewn everywhere, until she felt Akali’s form perking up against her.

“Wait,” Akali whispered, her lips hinting a mischievous smile. “I have an idea.”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow as she whispered back. “And what is this idea?”

“Revenge.”

Akali tip-toed towards the oblivious _gumiho_ , forcing Evelynn to follow, since the diva’s arm was around her partner’s waist to keep her steady.

The long couch and the arm chairs were at the side, and Ahri was facing the television screen. Akali and Eve—well, mostly just Akali—approached their leader from behind, and then kneeled to be at the level of Ahri’s head. Evelynn remained standing, a look of amusement and confusion on her face.

Akali grinned widely, her face just in between the _gumiho_ ’s ears. She can see the screen of her phone from this position, apparently Ahri was watching some sort of music video, the muffled sounds of the earbuds could prove her assumption right.

With her grin still present, Akali slowly hovered her face over foxy’s, looking at her upside down, until she quickly thrusted her head in between the phone and Ahri’s nose.

“ _UNNIE!”_

_“SESANG—“_

Ahri suddenly jerked up in surprise, causing their foreheads to collide with an audible _‘bonk’._

Akali backed away, holding her forehead as she laughed.

“Ai….AKALI!” Ahri had cradled her face before sitting up rigidly to stare at the young woman in annoyance. Her tail straightening up behind her. “What was that for?!”

Akali couldn’t respond, she was giggling too much, too proud of herself. Evelynn already knelt down next to her and gave their leader a smug smile. “Good one, rogue.”

“I SAW THAT!”

Kai’sa laughed from the kitchen, having to put a tray of cupcakes down so she wouldn’t let them go when she tittered. Akali giggled harder, laying down on the nest of comforters to try and contain herself. Ahri’s ears drooped as she sulked.

“Why do you three always make fun of me?” She pouted.

Evelynn answers nonchalantly, “It’s my favorite past time.”

“You’re easy to tease!”

“Scaredy fox,” Akali giggled, smiling cheekily.

Ahri directed her gaze to the tittering rapper now occupying her resting place and feigned an offended gasp. “What did you say to me, you little runt?!”

Akali’s laughter was now forced as Ahri stretched her hands out menacingly to tickle her sides. The rapper squirmed wildly, trying to wiggle away. Everyone knew that she was very ticklish. _“Ani, ani, ani!”_

“Apologize!”

_“Mianhe! Mianhe!”_

“Not good enough, rogue!”

Ahri leaned in, grinning widely, nearly laying on top of the other girl so that she wouldn’t escape. It wasn’t until Akali gave a rough and raspy exhale did Evelynn had to step into the playful fight.

“Alright foxy, hands off my woman,” she said, placing her hands on the _gumiho_ ’s shoulders to push her off.

“I’ll tickle you too!”

Evelynn glared threateningly. “Don’t you dare.”

“Calm down now, children,” Kai’sa quickly intervened. A tickle fight between Ahri and Eve is not a fight the world would want to witness. The dancer—or in this case, _the cook—_ brought with her a full plate of cupcakes as she entered the vicinity. “We don’t want to start a war in our own living room.”

“Mother _Bokkie,_ Ahri is being mean!” Akali chirped.

“Excuse me, you started it!”

Kai’sa only snorted lightheartedly as she set the plate on the coffee table. A water bottle was perched there too, so she grabbed it, handing it over to their _maknae_ who was still curled up protectively. “Drink up, Kali. Don’t push your voice too hard.”

Akali meekly cleared her throat, feeling it tingle uncomfortably when she finally stopped laughing. But she smiled as she took the bottle, still quite proud of herself for doing that little antic. “Thanks.”

“Well now that my peace is ruined,” Ahri said, hands on her hips. “I suppose we can all just huddle up together here, then?”

“Cuddles,” Akali blurted after chugging on her water, her arms reaching out for the siren.

“Move over foxy, I am needed.” Evelynn said, nudging Ahri out of the way to be held by her beloved’s arms. Ahri let out a noise of protest.

“This is my spot!”

“Not anymore.”

Kai’sa threw extra blankets and pillows on the floor, widening their nest. These were the same comforters that were used to make the pillow fort a day or two ago, and they had been stowed in the corner of the room since then. Ahri had taken some of them to make a nest for herself.

Eventually the nest looked like a bundle of fuzzy chaos. The sheets took almost half of the floor in the room, giving the four artists plenty of space to stretch out their limbs.

Not like they needed much of the extra space though. Akali happily laid on top of Evelynn, who looked rather pleased with this position, while Ahri and Kai’sa were beside shoulder to shoulder, with the _gumiho_ ’s tail casually resting on the dancer’s stomach.

“Cupcakes,” Kai’sa reminded them, flipping through the channels as she pointed at the plate with the T.V. remote. “Still warm. Might get cold and stiff.”

Ahri sat up, reaching out to get one. She took her time to marvel it with awe. “Wow, Kai. Are you on a baking spree?”

Kai’sa huffed out a laugh softly. “I just miss cooking for you guys. We’ve eaten nothing but take-out last week.”

“We miss eating your food, too.” Akali equipped, causing a light chuckle from Eve underneath her.

“Explains why you went all out,” Ahri ogled at the cupcake’s decorations. “Whip cream and sprinkles and everything! I almost don’t want to eat them.”

“You will because I made them with love.”

“You’re right I will, and I will consume your love.”

“I want some of Kai’sa’s love, too!”

Ahri eyed the rest of the cupcakes on the plate. “Which one do want, rogue?”

“I see a cupcake with something vaguely yellow.”

“The one with the smiley face?”

“I’ll take it.”

Ahri passed the treat to Akali’s outstretched hand. Indeed it had a little smiley face on it, a yellow face on top of the white whip cream. Akali took a small bite around the side, careful not to make a mess, but a tiny drop smudged slightly on her lips. Akali didn’t notice, because in an instant, her face lighted up, eyebrows arching to her hairline. “Mmm!”

“Oh my god,” Ahri whispered in disbelief, who had also take a bite of her own cupcake.

“Eve,” Akali turned her head to the woman underneath her, hovering the partially eaten cupcake on the siren’s face. “Try it!”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, but took a modest bite on Akali’s cupcake anyway. It took the diva a while to savor the taste unlike the others, but once that flavor kicked in, Evelynn slightly widened her eyes, looking very impressed. “Wow… _Bokkie_ you’ve outdone yourself.”

“Right?!” Akali gushed, biting a bigger portion of it this time.

“These are so good!” Ahri said around a mouthful.

“So good.” The rapper added.

“And so sweet.”

“So sweet.”

“Delicious.”

“Amazing.”

“Heavenly.”

“If this is what your love tastes like Kai’sa, I want more of it.”

“We want more.”

“Give us more.”

Evelynn buts in, “Yes.”

Kai’sa, with a deep blush on her face, sheepishly hunched her shoulders up and smiled shyly. “Thanks, girls.”

Ahri’s tail wagged back and forth as she ate the little treats more enthusiastically, until Kai’sa had to hit her with a pillow and told her to slow down else she might get a sugar rush. Akali was not much different, but Evelynn didn’t mind wiping away the remnants of cream on the rapper’s lips. It gave the diva an excuse to kiss her.

* * *

Night came, they were all still found in the same vicinity, bodies huddled up in a lazy and laid-back fashion.

An action movie played on the flat-screen, but only Kai’sa and Ahri seemed engrossed. The dancer was propped up by several pillows, while Ahri laid lower next to her, with one of her tails wrapped around Kai’sa’s midriff, the rest were encircled around herself like a cocoon.

Akali and Evelynn were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

“See,” Akali murmured. “I told you I’d lay next to you in the living room.”

“It’s not the same, darling.” Eve replied softly, feigning a sad frown.

“Well I mean, you can strip off your clothes, if you don’t mind having an audience beside us.”

“Oh I don’t mind at all, but I don’t want to risk getting yelled at, it’ll ruin the mood.”

“Then keep your pants on for tonight.”

“Aw but darling—“

“Suck it up.” Akali wiggled around, tightening her hold on her partner affectionately.

Eve laughed quietly, moving closer to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. “So demanding today.”

Akali nuzzled her face underneath the diva’s chin and hummed. “Is that bad?”

“Not at all.”

“Then I demand more kisses.”

Evelynn huffed out a brief laugh before immediately complying. She leaned even closer, pressing her plump lips against the various areas around the rapper’s face—cheeks, nose, between the eyes, chin, over and back again—which emitted a warm and throaty giggle to come of Akali’s mouth. Her heart began to race, causing a light blush to grow.

“Hey Kai’sa, why won’t _you_ kiss me like that?”

“Ew no.”

Evelynn had to stop her loving ministrations on her girlfriend to chuckle, turning her head to tease her best friend. “Aw, jealous?”

Ahri, who was leaning on the dancer’s side rather comfortably, thinned her lips into an unamused line at Eve’s direction. “You wish.”

“If you wanted a kiss, foxy, all you have to do is ask.”

Ahri perked up, much to Evelynn’s amusement, but then slumped down. “Never mind. You already have the ninja cooties.”

“Heyyy…”Akali whined lowly, pouting.

Eve kissed her on the head. “That’s okay. I love your cooties.”

“I don’t have cooties!”

Ahri erupted into laughter. “Yes you do!”

“No I don’t!”

“SHHH!” Kai’sa whispered at them harshly, her gaze still fixated on the television. “Shut up, this is the best part.”

On the screen, Aquaman can be seen lifting a golden trident above his head as a giant sea creature rose from the ocean depths. Ahri rolled her eyes.

“You’ve seen this movie a thousand times,” she poked the woman with one of her tails. Kai’sa quickly swatted it away.

“It’s just really good.”

“I say we watch a cartoon,” Akali said, blinking slowly.

Kai’sa glanced at her before returning her attention at the T.V. “You’re going to fall asleep before this movie even ends.”

“Bet.” Akali mumbled the challenge, determination on her half-lidded eyes.

“There will be no bet, because I would win.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Akali grumbled, burying her face on Evelynn’s bosom, muttering incoherently into it. Evelynn chuckled fondly as she brushed the rapper’s unruly hair.

“So we’re all sleeping here tonight?” Ahri asked, “Not that I mind. You’re actually a good body pillow, _Bokkie_.”

“If your tails end up smothering my face, I _will_ bite them.” Kai’sa squinted her eyes at the _gumiho_ half-threateningly. “And yeah, sure. I mean, Akali’s already snoozing against Eve’s breasts.”

Akali waved a lazy hand in the air, muttering about still being awake. But Evelynn caressed and kissed her again and Akali might as well be put to sleep at this point. Ahri smiled and clapped her hands quietly. “Sleep over!”

“Sshh! They’re about to fight look!”

The clashing sounds effects from the television was all that filled the silence inside the K/DA household. Ahri decided pay more attention to the movie, just to humor the dancer, while Evelynn watched along without any interest as she continuously brushed and stroked her partner’s body with doting touches.

Ten minutes in, and Akali softly snored, sound asleep.

Roughly an hour later, the others followed.


	7. Cursing Kai'sa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to calm down after hearing K/DA's pre-release, so please excuse me if this feels a little rushed X'D

Evelynn woke up alone on the bundles of sheets.

Her lids slowly blinked, light fluttering in her vision, and one of her arms instinctively reached out to hold the other body that supposedly laid next to her.

There was none.

Evelynn’s eyes snapped open, form quickly springing up into an upright position. She looked around, alert. The blankets and pillows on the other side of the nest were neatly folded and arranged, telling her that Ahri and Kai’sa had already woken up. But her spot remained unkempt as last night.

Evelynn put a hand to her head, trying to wear off the rest of her drowsiness. She was alone. Where was—

A sound of rhythmic tapping caught her attention. Evelynn easily turned her gaze to the kitchen, since the couch was removed, and saw the subject of her affections.

Akali sat around the kitchen island, her back toward the living room, body slightly hunched over. The girl was still on her green shirt, and Eve guessed the rapper had recently just gotten up.

Evelynn stood, brushing her hair out of her face as she did so and made her way towards her partner. The tapping her grew louder as she approached, then suddenly Eve had to pause for a while when she heard Akali begin to beatbox.

Eve listened, body just stopping under the archway. Akali still didn’t notice, still beatboxing, still tapping her chopsticks against the marble surface of the kitchen island.

Her beatboxing halted abruptly, then Akali started to rap quietly under her breath.

_“See…uuhn jae deunji nae mo seup magic,_

_Dan han bun eh naega jab uh,_

_Jhul dae gi jook…ji ahn chi. Uh!_

_Pow-pow—HCK!”_

Akali coughed, her body jerking a little bit. Evelynn almost reached out to help her, but Akali continued on, her voice more intense as she rapped out the next lines.

And Eve remained where she was. Listening. Just silently admiring the way the rogue’s head bobbed lightly up and down to the beat of her own rap. The rhythmic drumming of her chopsticks rapidly increased as she skillfully twirled them around her fingers while tapping them on the marble surface at the same time.

To say that Evelynn was impressed was an understatement. The diva had always been impressed, ever since she had discovered the younger woman performing on the streets, Eve had been a secret fan. She adored the wild energy and untamed confidence that manifested in the rapper, because it showed that Akali truly loved what she was doing. And Eve was all too glad that the passion still remained up to this day.

So she stood there for a minute, leaning sideways against the wall to watch her girlfriend in her mini performance, with a loving smile plastered on her lips.

But Evelynn couldn’t hide her surprise when Akali decided to sing the diva’s part in the verse as well.

_“Say I’m on fire with a blade…_

_You’re about to hear my name…_

_Ringing in your head like oohh…!”_

Evelynn’s heart gave a fluttering pound.

Akali had lowered her voice to try and copy the siren’s deep and husky vocals, even twisting her tone higher into the end just as how Eve had done it herself. But what truly made Evelynn gape was the fact that Akali’s voice was so smooth and silky when she sang like this, the lyrics were sung slower, almost calculating. The rogue was usually so quick and jumpy with her lines, she talks so fast. And hearing it in a different light made Eve pause to reflect.

It was beautiful, to say the least.

Eventually, Akali returned to her impressive beatboxing, until she perked up when the stove rang a little _‘ding’._

She got off from her seat excitedly, grabbing an empty bowl, oblivious to the diva still leaning against the kitchen wall behind her.

It was only when she finished scooping up the noodles into her bowl and turned around to return to her seat, did Akali finally see the other woman in the room.

_“HAI!”_ Akali jumped back, incredibly startled, her eyebrows rocketing to her hairline, the bowl lightly bouncing in her hands.

Evelynn smiled with all the warmth and adoration in the universe. She pushed herself off the wall, arms still crossed to her chest as she approached. “Good morning, my love.”

“G-Good morning…” Akali whispered, as Eve kissed her softly on her forehead. A light tint of pink began to flush her cheeks. “How long have you been standing there…?”

Evelynn hummed in satisfaction. “Long enough to hear you start rehearsing your lines.”

Akali’s blush intensified as she murmured, “So you also heard….”

The siren’s eyes softened. “Yes, and I think it was wonderful,” she held her shoulders and pecked her lightly again, “you should sing like that more often, darling. It suits you.”

The embarrassed rapper averted her eyes, gaze to her bowl. “Thanks.”

Eve quirked a curious eyebrow. “You cooked?”

“Oh!” Akali perked up, raising her bowl to emphasize it. “Nah, _Bokkie_ did for me. She said she had to do a live with Ahri, so I only waited for it to finish.”

“Where are they?”

“Studio. I think..?”

“You think?” Eve smirked in amusement.

“Kai’sa made Spicy Ramyun, Eve. I got too excited to listen.”

Evelynn huffed out a laugh. She placed her hands around the hem of the rapper’s shirt, tugging it down playfully as she said. “Well, got more for another bowl?”

Akali’s eyes lit up like stars, knowing that the diva rarely ever ate the renowned noodles unless it was a special occasion. “Really?”

And Evelynn titled her head to the side innocently, smiling. Akali avidly placed her food on the marble table to fetch another bowl. “I’ll get it for you!”

Evelynn sat down, watching her with a fond gleam to her amber eyes, and relieved to see the bounce in her partner’s steps, grateful that Akali seemed to be back in her usual flamboyant self.

* * *

**_[_ ** _I dare you to give ahri a kiss on the lips! **]**_

Kai’sa stared at the message with a hard, unpleased gaze. Beside her, the foxy woman perked up in excitement, her head quickly lifting from where it was perched on the dancer’s shoulder.

Ahri grinned at her expectantly, her tail swishing left and right.

“……Uuugghhhh.”

Ahri erupted into laughter as she threw her arms around Kai’sa’s neck. “The people have spoken _Bokkie_! It is time!”

“You all just want to see me suffer,” Kai’sa said to the screen, and numerous messages began lining up in the chat as a response, telling her to just do it. “Why did I even agree to this?”

“You’re the one who started this whole dare game.” Ahri snickered at her playfully. “You suffer for it.”

Kai’sa huffed, determination suddenly etched on her face. With the help of the monopod, she angled her phone properly, letting the _gumiho_ ’s face fully appear on the frame. Ahri shuffled closer, puckering out her lips.

Kai’sa stared at it for a while before snorting, “This is silly.” Swiftly, she placed her lips onto the gumiho’s, a very light peck, you could almost miss it. But Ahri seemed rather satisfied as she tossed her arms up into the air and cheered.

**_[_ ** _That was cute **]**_

**_[_ ** _yay! **]**_

**_[_ ** _Mission accomplished bois **]**_

**_[_ ** _Ahri looks so happy lmfaoooo **]**_

“Don’t encourage her,” Kai’sa said to them, before Ahri suddenly bumped into her to steal the monopod out of the dancer’s grip. “Hey!”

“I got my first kiisssss!” Ahri chimed gleefully, standing up to twirl around with the camera focused on her chortling face. “Thanks guys!”

A pile of messages answered, but before she could read them, Kai’sa reached out and swiped the phone. “Anyway! I’m just going to casually remind you all that our week off will be over soon and we’ll be headed to Incheon for the convention. We hope to see you there!”

Ahri slithered beside her and gave a toothy smile. “We’ll also be starring in PopRox Variety Show. So check that out, too!”

K/DA’s private dance studio was vast. Large mirrors were plastered on two adjacent walls, and the ceiling was lined with various speakers around the rims. It was a typical studio, but the only thing that stood out is the small leather sofa on the far corner.

Kai’sa spent most of her time here like it was her house. There was even a little closet beside the sofa containing few of her baggy clothes, and a small cooler to keep refreshments.

“Our week off has been great,” Kai’sa said to the screen, to the numerous viewers, who had asked what they did on their free time. “We mostly relaxed. I got to cook for the girls again too, which is nice.”

“If you see us gaining a bit of weight, that would be Kai’sa’s fault,” Ahri added, causing the dancer beside her to roll her eyes. “Not that we’re complaining, though. Her food is,” then she blew a chef’s kiss at the camera, a little smile on her lips.

“Akali would be the first to get fat,” Kai’sa jested. “Rogue would eat anything.”

Their fans responded with amused texts, but Ahri pursed her mouth to suppress a laugh. “You think we’re joking, but Kali would actually devour a whole buffet if she felt like it. She has a stomach of steel.”

As the chat voiced their exclamations and awes, Kai’sa turned to her, a knowing frown on her face. “Except for that time before the concert. She kept excusing herself to the restroom.”

“Oh…right,” Ahri’s ears slanted as she recalled. “That time she was sick.”

This piqued the interests and concerns of their viewers, who now typed in their worried questions. Kai’sa gave them all a reassuring smile. “She’s fine now, guys.” Then, meekly scratching her chin, she added. “It’s honestly one of the main reasons why we had to take a break. Akali could barely stand on her own.”

**_[_ ** _aww poor akali… **]**_

**_[_ ** _Her rap was still fire tho!! **]**_

**_[_ ** _WE STAANNN **]**_

**_[_ ** _I bet Evelynn was the one who nursed her to health lmaooo **]**_

**_[_ ** _yo dats gaaayyye **]**_

**_[_ ** _Wouldn’t be a surprise tho haha **]**_

“Well…yes true,” Kai’sa said, a funny quirk to her lips as she read the messages. Ahri giggled tersely beside her. “All of us took care of her, but Eve was literally….ahh….glued to her side.”

“Akali preferred Eve’s company than ours anyway,” Ahri said bluntly, making Kai’sa laugh.

“How about we go and greet her?” Kai’sa suggested cheerfully, standing up from the sofa, which caused Ahri—who was leaning her entire weight on the dancer—to flop down unceremoniously on the cushions. “Evelynn’s probably awake by now, too.”

The chat flooded in excitedly. Kai’sa smiled at the screen before turning her head to the _gumiho_ ’s direction, then snorted humorously. “Come on, Ahri. Don’t grouch.”

* * *

Kai’sa kept the phone’s camera directed at her face as she transverse around the large house, while Ahri was walking slightly ahead, her tail showing on the frame. “I think she might still be in the kitchen.”

“On her tenth bowl of ramyun, I bet.” Ahri tittered.

“I hope not. I made it so she can only have _two_ bowls.”

“What makes you think she won’t cook more for herself?”

Kai’sa huffed, well that’s exactly what the rogue would do. Once they made it into the main area, the first thing they noticed was that the large sofa and arm chairs were rightfully on their place in the living room, the pillows and sheets were gone, blankets all tidied up.

On the couch, they spotted a bob of brown hair that was tied in a messy ponytail, facing the television, idly watching a show. Kai’sa let out a small grin and whispered to her viewers, briefly flipping the camera toward the living room. “There she is.”

Ahri approached first, with light giddiness in her steps. When she was standing behind the couch, she swiftly cupped the rapper’s eyes, covering them.

Startled, Akali bounced in her seat, quickly grasping at the wrists around her head. “Wha—Eve?”

“Nope,” Ahri yipped.

“ _Unnie?_ What are you doing?” asked Akali, tugging at the _gumiho_ ’s hands. “Hey, let go.”

Kai’sa stood beside her and stretched the monopod over the sofa. “Say hi to the fans, rogue!”

When Ahri pulled her hands away—only to place them on top of the rapper’s head—Akali blinked confoundedly at the phone in front of her, blue eyes staring at her own image on the screen. “Fans?”

The live chat flooded in with countless greetings and delights once the rapper’s face appeared on the frame. Almost instantly, Akali plastered her signature grin. “Oh! Fans! Hi guys!”

**_[_ ** _Akali Tethiiiiii **]**_

**_[_ ** _HELLOOOOO **]**_

**_[_ ** _DUDE WHERE YOU BEEN?? **]**_

**_[_ ** _your song was lit!!! **]**_

**_[_ ** _maknaaeeeee! <3 **]**_

“You didn’t make more of your Spicy Ramyun, did you?” Kai’sa lightly scolded as she rounded the couch to sit next to her.

After gleefully responding to the messages, Akali slumped her shoulders almost sullenly. “No, Eve won’t let me.”

“Well, thank goodness.”

Above Akali’s head, Ahri also had a somewhat displeased expression. She poked the rapper on her cheek. “Keep track of your diet, Kali. You have to stay in shape.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Akali murmured, a tiny pout on her lips. Their leader always kept an eye on their diet and workout routine, she was almost very strict about it. But Akali never complained, Ahri was a model after all, she knew how to help maintain a healthy figure, and the foxy woman had provided a fitness routine that was ideal to all of the members’ comfort.

Now that Akali was feeling better, and work will be piling in their schedules soon, no doubt that the rapper needed to watch for her own well-being in order to avoid another severe flu.

“Where’s Eve?” asked Kai’sa, eyes darting around the vicinity to look for the singer.

“Yes?”

“ _OH FUCKING JESUS EVELYNN!”_

Kai’sa loudly exclaimed, her unique accent heavy in her voice, hand flying to her heart instinctively, and her butt practically leaped in sheer shock as she stared at the diva who suddenly materialized behind her.

…..A pause, and then—

Akali was off to the side as she barked a laugh, while Ahri threw her head back and erupted into it. Evelynn’s sleek eyebrows disappeared underneath her hair bangs, looking utterly surprised by the outburst. Hearing _Bokkie_ swear like that was something none of them were used to but they found it incredibly hilarious.

Their viewers seemed entertained, they typed in their amusements in capital letters.

**_[_ ** _HAHAHAHAHHA!! **]**_

**_[_ ** _KAI’SA U SCARED HALF OF US HERE **]**_

**_[_ ** _YOOO WTF KAI’SA LMFAOOO **]**_

**_[_ ** _the gang’s all together!! **]**_

**_[_ ** _where tf did Evelynn com from?!? **]**_

**_[_ ** _YO I FARTED IN SURPRISE **]**_

“Well…” said Evelynn, smirking, as Kai’sa began to calm down and now had a little blush on her face. “I suppose my tendency to….arrive at the right moment has its perks.”

“ _Bokkie_ do it again!” Said Akali in excitement, shaking the dancer on the shoulder.

“No!”

Ahri, still laughing, swiped the phone off of Kai’sa’s unsteady grip. “That’s the third time Kai’sa has cursed this year, guys! And we finally caught it on camera!”

Kai’sa groaned, making sure it was loud enough for their fans on the internet to hear.

Evelynn grinned in satisfaction, obviously proud of herself for being the one to emit the rare exclamation from the dancer.

And Akali cheered, a loud _‘whoo!’_ in response to Ahri’s statement, which resulted in a cushion being thrown at her face by the dancer herself.

“Okay calm down,” Eve said, smiling cheekily as she situated herself beside Kai’sa, tossing an arm over the backrest of the couch in an almost laid-back manner. “ _Bokkie_ is fuming.”

They didn’t calm down. Not completely anyway, but Kai’sa couldn’t bring herself to be angry, so she just smacked them on the head lightheartedly with her hand.

* * *

Akali bounced around in her spot, ponytail bobbing up and down, hair tie threatening to loosen.

“Honey, what are you doing?”

Akali didn’t stop bouncing as she replied, “Trying—to—see—if—my—headache—won’t—trigger.”

“It will if you keeping doing that.”

“We’ll—see—about—that.”

Evelynn came up behind her, encircling her arms around the rapper’s waist to keep her still. “Now, now, darling. As much as I like seeing your chest bounce for me, I’d rather have you in my bed in one piece.”

Akali stopped, cheeks flushing. “ _Gomen ne…”_

Her girlfriend hummed, placing a sweet kiss at the back of her neck. Evelynn whispered, her voice low and sultry. “Now, how about that bath? I’ve been itching to do that again, although I want you in my arms this time.”

Akali opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was breathy exhale as Evelynn trailed her luscious lips across the spine of her neck. Her hands found themselves grasping at the siren’s arms that were coiled around her tummy.

Goosebumps began to flow around her form as Akali felt a set of teeth just shyly grazing against her skin. “Eve… _chan_ …”she murmured, “you’re such…a tease.”

Eve chuckled, her hot breath making the rapper shiver a bit. “You can’t say you don’t like it, rogue.”

Akali grumbled, face growing red. Evelynn continued her pursuit, her kisses gradually becoming feverish and hungry that made the young girl’s knees quake.

But then all of a sudden Akali had the impulse to wiggle away from the diva’s affections. Her body tingled in that awfully familiar sensation as Evelynn’s tongue started poking out between her lips, brushing sensually on her shoulder and along the side of her throat.

Akali tried to resist that impulse, so she kept her mouth shut. But when Evelynn’s hands began to sneak inside her shirt, caressing at the hot skin of her stomach and her hips, Akali couldn’t suppress it. She let out a little giggle.

Evelynn’s hands froze upon hearing it, her lips stopping midway to give another kiss.

“That tickles.” Akali conceded, shy.

Evelynn smirked naughtily.

She brought her lips on the young girl’s neck again, latching onto the skin with an open mouth. Akali gasped in surprise, expecting more heated kisses to ensue.

But Evelynn didn’t kiss her. She had something else in mind. The siren inhaled sharply through her nose, then blew out all the air through her mouth.

_“Pbbbffttt!”_

“EveLYYYNN!!” Squealed Akali, her voice going high-pitched. She squirmed wildly against the diva’s embrace, who had now tightened her arms around the rapper to keep her from moving away. “ _Ani! Ani!”_

Akali’s chest erupted into breathless, full-bodied laughs. Eve grinned smugly behind her.

_“Pbbbffftttt!”_

“Stooo— _HAHA!_ No no!” Akali wiggled fervently, trying to lean her neck away from the diva’s captivity. “This is supposed to be hot!”

“Isn’t it already, darling?” Evelynn said, smiling so wide it would break her face in two. Her own chest rumbled with light laughter as she leaned down to catch Akali’s neck again. “ _Pbbbbfftt!”_

With all of Akali’s squirming and laughing, Eve somehow managed to drag the young woman toward the bed. They flopped down unto the sheets, and Eve quickly set herself on top to keep the rapper in place.

“Eve wait!” Akali uttered out through her hard chuckles. She hunched a shoulder to protect one side of her neck, but the diva swiftly maneuvered her way to blow a raspberry on the other side of the rapper’s throat. She tried to push the older woman away, but Eve was unmoving. Akali squealed.

Evelynn relished the bubbling laughter coming from her partner for a few more moments before finally deciding that the young girl had enough. With a low laugh of her own, she loosened her hold, giving Akali some time to settle her high as the rapper tried to catch her breath.

Akali’s wide smile melted into a lazy one. Her happy blue eyes gazing rather dreamily at the diva towering over her. Evelynn had a similar gaze, which caused Akali to laugh again.

Evelynn quirked a brow, amused. “What’s so funny?”

“I think I messed up your hair.”

Evelynn snickered, before diving down to capture the rapper’s mouth into an open kiss.

Akali instantly threw her arms around the siren’s neck, pulling her closer.

Lips dancing in perfect tandem. Tongues lapping against each other. Hot breathes. Whimpers. Sighs and moans. Evelynn swallowed all that came out of her partner’s mouth, cherishing it dearly, _missing_ it dearly. Oh how she missed it, to feel Akali’s kisses devour her as they fought in a canoodling battle. To feel the rogue tugging at her to draw their bodies together. To _feel_ her lover overall.

And Akali wanted the same. She kissed the siren with all the passion held in her chest, telling Evelynn that she also missed this. Craved it, even. She kissed her feverishly. And Eve made out with her intensely in return, assuring her, promising her, that she will never let Akali go.

Their clothes were already tossed onto the floor before they could even get to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it turns out that the K/DA fan community is called "Blades" and I am freaking out again--


	8. Belated Reward

“KAI’SA _UNNIE!_ ”

“Hmm? Wait…..AKALI—“

Kai’sa huffed out a breathless wheeze, feeling a sudden weight push down against her back that almost made her topple over. Quickly, she balanced herself and secured her arms around a pair of slim legs that dangled to her sides.

“Kali!” The dancer scowled, but she hitched up the rapper’s body properly on her back anyway. “You’re lucky I’m strong enough to heft your fat butt or else I would’ve thrown you off on the middle of the road.”

Akali grinned, unfazed by the threat. “If you do, I’ll take you down with me.”

“Why do you always do this?”

“You’re tall. Plus, it’s not like you mind.”

“One day, I _will_ throw you off,” Kai’sa rolled her violet eyes, though not a hint of malice laced her words. She hitched the _maknae_ up higher again, causing Akali to bounce slightly behind her. “We’re supposed to meet them here, right?”

“Yep,” Akali bobbed her head once to confirm. Her arms were draped over the dancer’s shoulders, chin now perching on top of Kai’sa’s purple-haired head.

“I doubt that they’ll be here soon, though,” said Kai’sa, walking slowly along the edge of the park. “Those two are…extreme shopaholics.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Akali mused with a brief giggle. “They’re kind of like….fashion experts.”

“I guess that’s a good thing for us.”

“It’s frightening sometimes.”

Kai’sa quirked an amused brow, as she tilted her face up slightly to look at the rogue above her. “Why’s that?”

A light tint of pink appeared on the rapper’s cheeks. “The way that Eve just eyes me up and down when I put on the clothes she’s bought is….scarily intimidating. Like I’m being judged at a court meeting or something. I’m afraid to move.”

Kai’sa laughed, her rumbling chest resonating against Akali’s own. “And here I thought you always love Evelynn’s eyes on you.”

“I do!” Akali retorted, and then released a little huff. “This one just…..gives me shivers. The scary kind.”

Stalls and stands lined the edge of the plaza, selling interesting wares and souvenirs that caught the attention of the people bustling around. K/DA’s own company of directors and assistants were also nearby enjoying the various displays, even their manager Zilean was among them, dressing in the most casual clothes.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Kai’sa replied, “Ahri isn’t any different. I had to model an entire wardrobe for her.”

Akali pursed her lips, suppressing a smile. “I want to laugh but I might jinx myself.”

“Wise choice.”

Busan seemed lively today. The afternoon sun provided a pleasant warmth, cliques and crowds enjoyed the relaxing stroll.

First order of business for K/DA after their week off was to have a photoshoot. Nothing too fashionable and grand like they often had, Ahri wanted it to be unpretentious this time. To promote a friendly style that deemed comfortable enough for their fan community to look up to.

Their leader chose Busan to be the venue. The reason why? Kai’sa and Akali weren’t sure, but Ahri appeared excited to visit the city again.

“Yo, milk tea!”

“Alright, get down then.”

“But I don’t want to…”

“I can’t reach my wallet with you on my back.”

“Fine, I’ll pay.”

“Yessss.”

Since their outfits weren’t required to be glamourous for the photoshoot today, they wore what was appropriate for a little sightseeing. Knee-high boots secured Kai’sa’s feet, followed by waisted-jeans and a violet blouse. She initially had a casual blazer on, but after their picture-taking, Kai’sa tied the blazer around her waist.

Akali looked like she was ready to break into some hip-hop moves at any second.

She donned track pants and a pair of high-top sneakers. The white K/DA cap was fastened on her head, and the dragon hoodie that Evelynn had given her covered the rest of her figure. She seemed very comfortable.

They relished the rest of their time admiring and touring across the plaza, checking out the humble stalls and stores and trying out the food while waiting for their two older members to finish their own shopping deal.

Fans in the city were quick to recognize them when the group arrived. They swarmed up to them like eager fish, asking for pictures and signs of their band’s name. But interactions were made sure to go undeterred under the careful watch of Zilean and their music team

Kai’sa sipped through the straw of her drink, which was being held for her by Akali, and eyed the stall that sold some sort of exotic ingredients with curiosity.

Akali—who looked around in interest—turned her head questioningly when Kai’sa suddenly stopped walking.

Kai’sa was fixated, scrutinizing the food and additives like they were a threat. Akali’s face morphed into a silly expression, confused, but she continued to sip on her own cold drink and waited for the dancer to answer her silent question.

Finally, after a long beat, Kai’sa asked, “What was the name of that little dish you ate in the restaurant back in Seoul?”

Akali plopped the straw out of her mouth and deadpanned, “ _Bokkie_ I barely remember what we had for breakfast.”

“Just humor me.”

“I still don’t remember.”

“The ones that looked like little balls.”

“Sushi rolls?”

“No, the Japanese one.”

“Rice balls?”

“No no, the one that rhymes with…err…Kamikazee.”

“Kamikazee? Wha—oh! Takoyaki?”

“Yeah!” Kai’sa brightened, looking at the various ingredients more cheerily now. “I think I can make them with what they’ve got here.”

Akali brought her gaze down to look at her friend with surprise and disbelief. “I gave you _one_ ball of takoyaki and you already know how to whip ‘em up?”

“I am _that_ talented.”

Akali’s feet suddenly sprang up around the dancer’s grip, delighted. “Mother _Bokkie_ you are the best!”

Kai’sa rolled her eyes with a little smile. Maybe she was just exaggerating a bit, she can always look up the recipe, but the dancer was fairly confident enough to discern the components that made the little snack. Tasted like some kind of sea food.

Sipping her milk tea from the rapper’s hand again while looking for the stall owner, Kai’sa began to think of what else she can cook until a familiar voice called out to her from the distance. She felt Akali perk up on her back in surprise, as well.

“Kai’sa!”

Kai’sa turned around, spotting a figure of a woman wearing a red cap and a white uniformed shirt. Wait a minute.

“Sivir?” She said in bewilderment, but that bewilderment morphed into delight when the pizza delivery girl came closer. “Sivir!”

“Hi!” Sivir waved, then giggled as her eyes landed on the rapper on the dancer’s back. “I heard that K/DA was around today so I thought I’d stop by for a moment. Had a hard time looking but when I saw a flock of messy brown hair perched on your back, I knew it was you.”

“Good afternoon to you too, Sivir,” Akali said sarcastically, smiling. “I would give you a fist bump but my hands are full.”

“So are mine.” Kai’sa added, chuckling lightly.

Sivir had a soft and friendly face, a charming one if Kai’sa were to concede. Her smile was often radiant and warm. Kai’sa tried not to stare too much.

“Ah that’s fine,” Sivir smiled at them amiably, then indicated the large bag by her side. “Mine are too, kind of.”

“You guys can just bonk heads,” Akali jested from above.

“I’ll bonk _your_ head, rogue.”

Sivir chortled at them, then had a sad gleam to her chestnut eyes. “I can’t stay long here though, still got some deliveries to make. But I came as quickly as I could to ask you something, Kai’sa.”

The dancer perked up—bit of giddy if I have to add. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” suddenly, Sivir looked anxious as she shifted her gaze to the ground. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!” Kai’sa smiled at her, encouraging. “You managed your time to get here, so it must be something important.”

“I guess?” Sivir returned the smile with her own nervous one. “I would never waste your time with something stupid.”

“Hey it’s alright. Anything you have to say, I’ll listen!”

Sivir laughed bashfully. “Well, I wanted to know if you’re free sometime this week?”

Kai’sa perked up, her smile growing. “I might be. You’ve got plans?”

“Yeah,” she replied, more determined. “Hang out, maybe have dinner at the end.”

The dancer was grinning now. “Sure, when?”

“Saturday?” Sivir suggested unsurely. “It’s my day off. Unless you’re busy that day then I can always adjust my sch—“

“No no!” Kai’sa interrupted quickly, unconsciously taking a step closer to the delivery girl. “Sounds perfect. I’m not working by Saturday.”

Sivir’s eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Yes,” she nodded, very eager.

“That’s wonderful!” Sivir grinned elatedly, body straightening up in anticipation. “I’ll text you the details.”

“Hey.”

Both of them stilled, hearing the word being uttered in a very low and serious tone, hinting a threat underneath.

Sivir brought her gaze up, and Kai’sa tilted her head in the same direction.

Akali was glaring at Sivir with an intense gaze. Her eyebrows were slanted in cold calculation. Sivir felt her spine go rigid, that harsh expression reminded her of the other K/DA singer Evelynn, sans the sharp features and cat-like eyes. Akali’s own blue orbs seem to hold the same eerie effect, which was rare, since the rapper often looked so chill and enthusiastic.

Those blue orbs pierced through her own soft brown ones, and then Akali uttered out in an oddly stern voice. “You hurt Kai’sa’s feelings, and I’ll hurt your loins.”

“Akali…” Kai’sa said gently, expression softening in slight disapproval.

But Sivir took this statement with all seriousness and stood straighter. “I promise not to harm even a single hair on her beautiful head.”

“Sivir,” Kai’sa quickly turned her head to the delivery girl, whining.

Akali nodded. “Good.”

“I can take care of myself, you know.” The dancer chastised. It was aimed mostly at the young woman on her back. But Akali said nothing as she took a long and satisfied sip of her milk tea.

Regardless, Sivir made her cheery smile reappear. “So, Saturday?”

And Kai’sa found herself smiling at her, too. She nodded, resolute. “Saturday.”

“Awesome,” Sivir brightened. She lifted the large bag to her shoulder and bowed her head to both of them in farewell. “I’ll text you the details!”

She watched Sivir depart with a fond smile for a moment before scowling up behind her.

“Did you really have to do that?”

Akali pouted, her usual personality returning. “It was with good intent.”

“She’s going to be scared now!”

The rapper then grinned, looking proud. “Then that means my intimidation works.”

Kai’sa sighed. “Rogue…”

“Ahri and Eve would still do the same you know,” Akali said softly. Then a little chuckle. “Ahri would give her a lecture, while Eve would just glare at her to oblivion and say nothing.”

Kai’sa huffed silently, she admitted, it was true. Those two were fiercely protective, even with all the teasing they do about her and the other girl.

“But hey!” Akali suddenly yelled in zeal. “You got a date!”

Eyes wide, Kai’sa whispered loudly in agitation. “Shhh! The whole city doesn’t need to know!”

“Oh!” Akali immediately pursed her mouth tightly, hunching up and lowering her head. They were definitely still in public, and anyone who saw that interaction with Sivir would start to form a conspiracy. Better to keep things to themselves for now. “Sorry.”

Kai’sa huffed again, drinking her beverage from Akali’s hand with mild irritation, but then her thoughts began to uplift when she heard the rogue’s words.

She got a date!

Several minutes passed and their cups were empty. Akali found a trashbin, and—still on the dancer’s back—she threw them over to the bin like basketballs through a hoop, then cheered triumphantly when both were successfully disposed. Kai’sa snorted and told her to hop off, but Akali didn’t want to and quickly offered to carry the purchases the dancer made.

Kai’sa let it slide for now. She was in a good mood. She got a date.

Some of their directing team approached them to hold a mini vlog for a while. A camerawoman briefly followed the two popstars, asking them simple questions while they explored and marveled around. Akali was mostly the one talking, she made silly comments and jokes that made even Zilean release a hearty chuckle.

They often crossed passed with many fans who greeted the band members with joyous expressions. Of course, with the rapper on her back, they couldn’t help but coo and giggle at Kai’sa and Akali.

When they waved goodbye to another group of supporters, and the camerawoman ended her filming, K/DA’s two older members had finally returned.

Ahri donned beige leggings that fitted snugly on her toned legs and a plain black turtle neck as her top. One of her fox ears had an earring, and her tail was raised proudly. The familiar _‘click ‘click’_ of their leader’s heels was what caught their notice.

_Not only_ Kai’sa and Akali of course, Ahri’s elegant presence turned countless eyes around the radius towards her. Her crystal tail was like a beacon for attention, it shimmered against the bright orange light of the sunset. Fans began to squeal, and Ahri returned their adoring gazes with a charming smile and a wave.

“What took you so long?” Kai’sa asked as she padded over to their leader.

Ahri had to giggle for a second when she saw the dancer carrying Akali on her back, the rapper grinned at her in greeting. “We thought we might as well check in _all_ of the designer stores to save you both the burden of coming with us. They have such a unique fashion sense, even Eve was impressed. Which is saying something ‘cuz she’s rarely impressed.”

“I liked their sunglasses.” The diva added.

What a sight it was to behold when Evelynn appeared. It was like the siren was walking along an imaginary red carpet. The little crowds around the plaza dispersed to give a clear path, and their breaths seemed to draw out simultaneously in awe. The Deeva fans among the throng quickly shouted their adorations, and Eve simply gave her acknowledgement with a short nod.

Kai’sa let out a brief laugh as the diva drew near. “I see you’ve bought yourself a new one.”

Evelynn pointed her nose in the air, showing off her thin, purple tinted sunglasses with a smirk. “Like it?”

“Suits you.”

Evelynn was on burgundy pencil trousers, her wedged heels almost made no noise when she walked. She wore a loose shirt, her shoulders draped over a knitted cardigan. Though it might seem like a casual outfit for the siren’s taste, somehow she pulled it off to make it appear voguish. She looked smart and striking.

“You look pretty.” Akali said.

For like the millionth time that day.

“Thank you darling,” and Evelynn always replied with an alluring smile and loving eyes, she will never get tired of the rapper’s honest compliments. Then her smile shifted into an amused one. “You seem to have a really fine ride there.”

“Okay yeah, ride’s over, Kali,” said Kai’sa, tugging at Akali’s legs to put her down.

Akali pouted. “But I like it up here.”

“Go ride Evelynn.”

A beat.

“Wait no forget I said that!”

Ahri erupted into a hearty laugh, her eyes looking at the rogue whose face began to grow increasingly red. Akali looked almost mortified, and she quickly lowered her cap to hide her extreme fluster.

Akali got down on her own, and Kai’sa was quick to apologize, though accompanied with a light titter.

Evelynn grinned cheekily without a care in the world.

“You heard mother _Bokkie_ , darling,” said Eve, swiftly sliding next to her partner. She hooked their arms together and leaned in, whispering. “I’ll be sure to make it a delightful ride.”

“Eve- _chaaaann…._ ” Akali whined, still very red on the cheeks. She buried her face lower inside her large hoodie in embarrassment. Evelynn chuckled huskily, giving her head a kiss.

“I can already feel the sexual tension in the air,” Ahri commented playfully, “Though things like these aren’t surprising with you around, Eve.”

“Well, this might be a good time to ask Akali about my impressive _arching skills_ , foxy.”

Ahri perked up. Kai’sa grunted.

“Oh god.”

“Oh yeah! Hey, rogue—“

“Can we not do that in public right now?” Kai’sa interrupted, raising a hand over the _gumiho_ ’s face to stop her. “You’re still celebrities, everyone still has their eyes and ears on you.”

“I don’t mind them knowing.” Eve replied. Akali looked innocently puzzled.

“Know what?”

Ahri perked up again. “Does Evely—“

“I got a date!” Kai’sa loudly announced, forcing a smile out of herself.

Well, so much for keeping it to themselves. The people nearby would have heard that, Zilean and their production team surely did.

Regardless, this piqued the complete attention of their two older bandmates. Ahri whipped her head at the dancer’s direction in surprise, while Evelynn’s amber eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Akali grinned.

“Pardon?” Ahri blinked, ears flicking.

Kai’sa cleared her throat a little nervously, but her expression radiated warmth and brightness. “Sivir was just here a while ago and asked if I was free to hang out. I said yes.”

Suddenly, firm hands grasped at her shoulders, forcing the dancer to look into the golden eyes of their leader. Kai’sa let out a startled breath.

“ _Bokkie_. Listen to me.”

“Y-Yes?”

Then Ahri grinned jovially, lurching forward to engulf the dancer into a fierce embrace. “Welcome to the whip club!”

Akali laughed as she watched the foxy woman lift _Bokkie_ off the pavement to twirl her around. Kai’sa emitted a startled squeal at the abrupt affection.

“When’s your date?” Ahri asked excitedly after she released her, her tail waving back and forth.

Kai’sa promptly looked bashful. “Saturday.”

Ahri leaned back in astonishment. “You have dance rehearsals on Saturday.”

“I knoooww but it’s Sivir’s day off and I don’t—“

“No worries!” She chimed, waving for an assistant to give her phone. “I’ll handle the reschedule.”

The dancer gaped at her. “Wait…Really?”

“Of course!” Ahri said, taking her phone from the assistant with a grateful bow, but then raised a finger at her friend’s direction. “Just this once. You’ll have to manage your time by yourself when you go on more dates.”

“Oh thank you, Ahri!” Kai’sa threw her arms around the _gumiho_ ’s neck to hug her gratefully. Ahri laughed and leaned into her embrace, patting her on the head.

When Kai’sa stepped back, she looked at the diva expectantly, a little anxious to hear what the woman would say.

Akali’s previous statement still held true, the siren was fiercely loyal and protective of her friends—though few her friends may be—and there was no doubt that the diva would be the first to step in if someone caused trouble.

Kai’sa anticipated a stern reminder from the older bandmate, maybe a soft glare to tell her to be safe.

But Evelynn wasn’t looking at her. She had her gaze wandering around the plaza, hard amber eyes peeking above her purple tinted sunglasses and scanning every individual face from the mass of people with an intense glare.

“Where is she?”

Akali snickered and tugged at her girlfriend’s hand to grab her attention. “Sivir already left, Eve. She had to get back to her deliveries.”

Evelynn let out a lowly hum, almost a snarl, one that would be portrayed as a warning if the delivery girl heard it.

“Kali took care of the intimidation, Eve,” Kai’sa said, bit of sullenly. “I think Sivir got the warning now.”

Evelynn quickly looked at her partner. “You did?”

And the rapper puffed out her chest and grinned, satisfied with herself. “Heck yeah.”

“Even caught _me_ off guard,” Kai’sa murmured. “Rogue made her promise to keep me safe.”

Ahri laughed when Evelynn practically swept the rapper off her feet to collide their lips. Akali squeaked in surprise, but was quick to return the sentiment as the diva kissed her with pride.

“My love, I taught you well,” Evelynn purred, setting her girlfriend down as Akali smiled at her in a daze. “Now I’m _really_ going to make sure that your ride will be a very pleasurable experience.”

Kai’sa face palmed as Akali giggled nervously, adjusting the cap on her head.

Laughing airily despite this, Ahri tossed an arm over the dancer’s shoulders and leaned in to her side. “We’re proud of you, dreamer.”

Akali gave one of her dopey looking grins and a thumbs up. “Full support!”

“Enjoy yourself,” Eve added, sleek eyebrows lowering in a playfully stern look, but there was a soft smile on her lips.

Kai’sa, with a light blush on her face, sheepishly hunched her shoulders up and smiled shyly.

“Thanks, girls.”

* * *

“Ahri _unnie,_ where are we going?”

Ahri, without looking back, only waved a hand for them keep following her. “We’re almost there, you’ll see.”

Evelynn rolled her eyes, but decided to keep quiet, and shrugged when Kai’sa gave her a look of confusion.

Night fell. Busan was now glittering in its shiny city lights against the dark sky. The group and their company team had just eaten dinner at a traditional resto nearby. Most of them had already departed to rest, but Ahri had pulled the three woman away to take them to their last destination.

Kai’sa and Akali were just confounded, wondering what made their leader so excited to visit this mysterious place. Eve knew, of course, but the _gumiho_ begged her to keep her lips sealed and the diva decided to humor her just this once.

They drove here in Evelynn’s Lamborghini, but the siren couldn’t find a decent enough parking space this time, so they had to walk for the rest of the way a little bit.

Ahri was ahead of them, tail idly swaying behind her. Akali and Eve held hands as they looked forward, while Kai’sa kept herself occupied with the beautiful lights glimmering around the city.

It was only when their leader abruptly halted in her tracks, did the rest of them stop. Kai’sa—who had been distracted—nearly bumped into her.

“Here we are!” She announced. And they all looked up to see a lone building that beamed in soft lights from the inside. “Come on!”

Ahri skipped ahead, Kai’sa quickened her pace somewhat to keep up with her, and Evelynn—much to the rapper’s surprise—even tugged at Akali’s hand encouragingly.

They all entered. Ahri’s fox ears perked up delightfully when the little bell above the door jingled at their arrival. Kai’sa jumped lightly in surprise at the sound, but once she looked up, she smiled. “How cute.”

“I know right?” Ahri gushed, smiling wide. “We should have one at the house.”

The humble souvenir store remained the same, however there appeared to be more things displayed. The various bulbs on the ceiling provided a soft and friendly glow, not too bright, and not too dim. Empty of any customers, but it was very peaceful and kind of serene.

As Akali entered, the sudden scent of fresh varnish wood and sweet fragrance of plants wafted through her senses. It caught her off guard, and she took deep inhale. “Wow…”

“Smells like a terrarium,” Kai’sa added in awe, faintly whiffing.

Ahri snapped her fingers, like an idea had struck her. “We should have that one in the house, too.”

“Slow down, foxy,” Evelynn rolled her eyes. “We don’t have room.”

“We’ll make room.”

“ _Annyeong has—”_ A gasp, then a thrilled and excited squeal. “K/DA!”

Ahri beamed at the sight of the familiar young girl with a short ponytail. She returned the incomplete greeting warmly in Korean, bowing when the employee bowed. Evelynn smiled amiably, dipping her head in her own version of a bow.

“I kept my promise,” said Ahri kindly, gesturing to the other women. “And I brought the rest of the crew! Say hi, girls.”

Akali gave the employee a goofy grin and tipped her cap in a form of playful curtsy, causing a lighthearted snicker from Evelynn. Kai’sa smiled and waved as she spoke in her gentle Korean accent. _“Mannasuh bangapseumnida.”_

The girl looked like she was ready to faint. One hand clutched at her shirt, presumably where her heart is, and was completely thunderstruck to experience the four most popular idols in South Korea to greet her in her store with an air of casualty and friendliness.

She squealed again, hopping lightly in her spot, a wide smile and a faint blush on her angular features. “It is a big honor to meet you all! Ah! Please, help yourselves to the wares! Is there anything you might like?”

Ahri hummed pleasantly, scanning around the vicinity, before turning her head toward her band members and gave them a look. “Well?”

“I see more hoodies,” said Akali, pointing a finger. Evelynn smiled, tugging at the rapper’s furry apparel.

“That’s where I found _your_ hoodie, darling.”

“Really?!”

“I see the same type of leggings you gave me too, Ahri.” Kai’sa noticed, then raised an eyebrow at the _gumiho_ ’s direction. Ahri simply shrugged innocently.

“Surprise?” She giggled, then waved a hand. “Go on! Choose whatever. My treat.”

All three of them whipped their heads toward her in shock.

“Excuse me?”

“I beg your pardon?”

_“Nani?!”_

Ahri gave them all a funny look. “What?”

“Kindly say that again?” Eve prompted in disbelief.

“Surprise?”

“No, the last part.”

Ahri smirked. “My treat?”

“By the gods!” Evelynn uttered out. “What have you done to our stingy Ahri?”

“Wha— _hey!”_

“Is this really happening right now?” Kai’sa put a hand to her head. “Am I dreaming?”

“Oh okay, now I’m offended.”

Akali already darted off, rushing to the section of clothing racks like an eager child.

Ahri watched her go in satisfaction, then turned to the others with her hands on her hips. “Can’t I spoil my girls tonight?”

“You’re paying?” Kai’sa asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

“With _your_ money?”

“Yes.”

“We get to choose what we want here?”

“Yes.”

“If I wanted the whole store, would you buy it for me?”

“Ye—wait, why would you do that?”

Kai’sa shook her head, laughing lightly. Ahri cocked a hip and eyed her.

“So you don’t want anything?”

“Oh no I do! I’m not going to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity,” the dancer smiled cheerily, moving to start looking around, but not before pointing a playful finger at her. “You’re paying, though.”

“Yes yes,” Ahri rolled her eyes, lips curving upward. “Go wild.”

Kai’sa joined Akali on the other side. Ahri watched them for a moment before she felt a gentle poke against her shoulder

“What is wrong with you?”

She laughed. Evelynn still sounded bewildered, but the foxy woman could hear a hint of a praise underneath the diva’s tone. “I just feel like being generous today.”

Evelynn tilted her head questioningly. “Oh?”

“Call it a belated gift for a job well done at the concert.”

Eve huffed out a husky chuckle. “Alright then.”

A brief moment passed between them, before Evelynn slowly opened her mouth to ask somewhat bashfully.

“Where did you find that little bottle of flower fragrant?”

Ahri smiled smugly, pointing a finger. “Over there.”

Time went by swiftly inside the winsome shop. K/DA was the only customer the whole night, but it was a pleasant night for everyone. It was calm, relaxing, as they took their precious time marveling at anything they found interesting. It was no big party or extravagant celebration, but it was what they needed, just a tranquil reward for their successes.

Akali had got herself another jacket and some shirts, and then gave Kai’sa a gleeful thumbs up when the dancer tried on an ornate sunhat. Ahri was at the other side, chattering with Evelynn as she gestured at the various fragrance and perfumes with the giddy employee guiding them around.

When they were satisfied and met at the counter, the young girl had whipped out a copy of K/DA’s latest album, shyly and excitedly asking for their autographs. All four of them beamed in delight when they saw it, and wasted no time signing their names on the cover individually.

However, when Ahri was finished signing in her unique cursive signature, she looked up at the happy employee and asked, “Sorry if this question may be a little late but,” she chuckled briefly, “may I ask your name?”

The girl clapped her hands and smiled giddily. “Kim!”

Ahri nodded jovially, writing down beside all of their names.

**_For Kim, with all our sincerest gratitude._ **

**_—K/DA, xoxo_ **

They left the humble souvenir store with warm farewells, promising another visit soon.

Once they were outside, another surprise roused their attentions.

“You know,” Evelynn said slowly, a teasing smirk growing on her lips. “I feel like being generous tonight, as well.”

All three of them turned to her curiously. Eve remained silent for a while as she smiled to herself. It was only when they arrived at the car and disposed their bags, did Evelynn clarified her intention.

She pulled out her car keys, tossing them at her best friend’s direction.

Ahri caught it with both hands, perking up in surprise before staring at the diva in bewilderment.

Eve waved an encouraging hand. “Take the wheel.”

A beat.

Another beat.

Ahri was already in the driver’s seat in a blink of an eye.

“YES!”

“Oh my god,” Kai’sa placed both hands on her head. “I swear I’m dreaming right now.”

Akali’s jaw dropped as she quickly turned her gaze at the siren’s direction to see if she was really serious about this. But her incredulous expression was only met by Evelynn’s smirking.

Eve leaned in and whispered, “This means I get to have you for myself in the backseat.”

And Akali closed her mouth, a red blush appearing.

The Lamborghini was already rumbling to life before they all could settle themselves inside. Ahri was avidly fidgeting in the driver’s seat, hands gripping at the steering wheel in elation. Kai’sa—buckling her seatbelt in the passenger side—eyed the excited _gumiho_ nervously. “Don’t kill us please.”

“No promises,” Ahri said, before flinching when Kai’sa slapped her on the shoulder. “I’m kidding! Jeez _Bokkie_ , have faith in me.”

Kai’sa huffed, preparing herself for the inevitable. Thankfully, Ahri still knew her pedals, the Lambo began to reverse away from the parking space smoothly, and Kai’sa let herself relax.

Meanwhile in the back, Evelynn was already hovering close to her lover’s face.

“How do you feel?” She asked softly, caressing the rapper’s face tenderly.

Akali held the siren’s caressing hand on her own, leaning in to her warm touch, smiling. “I’m fine, Eve. No more headaches.”

Evelynn stared at her in concern. “Are you sure?”

And Akali moved closer to peck a reassuring kiss on her partner’s plump lips. “Yep.”

Evelynn hummed, pleased by the affection, before smiling a little devilishly. “So making out will no longer make you dizzy?”

Akali bit her lip, suppressing a giggle. “Wanna find out?”

Evelynn needed no further prompting. She cupped the rapper’s chin to pull her into a sensual kiss, smirking in the middle of it when Akali release a quiet whine. Her other hand found its way over her partner’s cute rear, tugging at it, which made Akali shuffle closer and for her arms to wrap around the siren’s neck.

Ahri glanced at them from the front view mirror and frowned. “Is this just an excuse to make out in the backseat?”

Akali ignored her, but Evelynn had to pull away to speak. She couldn’t pull away far, since the rogue’s arms were interlocked around her head. “Are you really going to complain, foxy?” Evelynn smirked haughtily.

Ahri turned her eyes onto the road, her happy grin returning. “Nope!”

“Good.” Evelynn said in a please tone, fervently capturing Akali’s lips again, which was waiting patiently for her kisses.

Kai’sa still looked a bit tense in her seat, but when she saw the shimmering view of the city from the front window, she let herself be captivated.

They drove through the highway, heading to Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
